


The Castle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Adam, Alpha!Bela, Alpha!Bobby, Alpha!Lilith, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Micheal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Ellen, Beta!Gabriel, Beta!Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybecharacterdeath, Mostlikelyangst, Omega!Anna, Omega!Jo, Omega!garth, Omegverse, Probablymaturecontent, Supernatural - Freeform, War/Rebellion AU, alpha!Castiel, alpha!crowley, omega!Samandriel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is fighting a war to bring equality to the omega and eradicate oppression so that one day maybe alphas, betas and omegas can live peacefully amongst each other. </p><p>However one day Dean is majorly wounded in a surprise attack on an alpha camp and is now trapped in a prison camp for omegas and their beta and alpha allies. The only good thing about the situation is a cheery, raven-haired alpha doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Archive and also my first SPN fic ever so please let me know if this first chapter is ok.

Gunshots rang out in the air as Dean crouched behind a thick coil of barbed wire. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping all of this would just go away. It never does though. He opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of the enemies camp. It looked like a scene from one of those war movies set in an urban environment. The ground was littered with bullet shells, corpses and just general rubbish from the initial riot. Barb wire coils lay about, to make the task of crossing no mans land harder. In the distance he could see the camp. A tent made of canvas material was surrounded by smaller open tents. People walked about wearing protective gear, rifles by their side. The entire camp was encircled with a waist high wall of sandbags.

Dean knew that he'd eventually have to cross over and lead his men into battle. Now was not the time to get cold feet. He's the leader of this rebellion after all. Dean looked over at his people, all on their haunches ready to spring into action. He scanned all their faces, trying to memorise them all as not all of them would make it. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he watched them. He groaned as he gathered the courage to make a dash to the enemies camp. 

Dean swallowed before nodding to Jo, his second-in-command, giving her the signal to rally his troops. Swiftly, he got to his feet and turned towards his target before sprinting. He readied his rifle and gave out a war cry. Dozens of shouts sounded behind him as his people followed him into battle. Dean saw the few alphas patrolling the camp whip around in shock at the onslaught of Dean's people. One of the alphas pulled a small pistol from its holster and aimed it at the sky, pulling the trigger. A loud bang sounded as a plume of red smoke was launched into the air.  
"Shit." Dean cursed as he saw more alphas emerge from the tents, guns blazing.

Dean and his people jumped over the sand bag wall and began their attack. He pulled the trigger and began firing at any alpha that came close. He felt a painful grip on his hair as he glanced over his shoulder at a stocky female alpha. He threw his arm back and elbowed the alpha in the breast making her yelp and loosen her grip. Dean turned around and grabbed her head, bringing it down to meet his knee halfway. He let the alpha go and watched her crumple before scanning his surroundings. That's when he saw him.

His blood ran cold as he saw Jo battling a tall and toned blonde man with nothing but a dagger. It was Lucifer Novak. The man fluidly moved on his feet as he side-stepped all of Jo's attacks. Jo was growing frustrated as she sweat profusely, her jabs becoming more messy and uncalculated. She was growing tired and Dean knew she couldn't keep going. He began towards his second-in-command and Lucifer with new vigour as he was overwhelmed with the taunting thought of Jo dying. Dean was only a few meters away when he was stopped in his tracks. 

"Not so fast Winchester." Dean grit his teeth as he sneered at the college aged boy in front of him. 

"Adam, it's not to late to come back." Dean said, clutching his rifle. He hoped Adam would hear reason and come back. It had hurt Dean on a personal level when Adam had defected to the alpha side after all, Adam is Dean's brother. Adam smirked back at Dean, his blue eyes glittering with menace.

"Why would I go back? I'm sorry Dean, but you're on the losing side of this rebellion. You omegas can't win this. Us alphas will squash you pathetic omegas and anyone who decides to aid you." Adam remarked snidely. 

"This isn't about defeating the alphas. This is about equality. This isn't black and white, Adam. You can't oppress us any longer." Dean barked back, hiding the waver in his voice. He felt dread welling up. He didn't want this to end in a fight. He didn't want to hurt his brother.

"Oh please Dean, it's in your blood. Your biology. You're an omega, you are an alpha's bitch, that's how it works." Adam stated.

"But we're not! We fight just as well as any alpha or beta. We aren't weak. We have wants and needs. We are just like you. So what if we have a higher fertility rate? That doesn't change who we are!" Dean cried, his voice cracking. He wanted his alpha brother to come to his senses. He wanted Adam to understand.

"No Dean. Omegas are weak. They are pathetic. Omegas are the scourge of our society. All kind and all about babies and all la la la, off with the faeries. But that attitude will get you nowhere. Though you don't seem to be getting the fact that you need to respect your superiors so I guess I will have to beat it into you." Adam growled. He rolled up his sleeves and charged at Dean.

He sighed and threw his rifle to the ground before launching at Adam with his fists raised. Adam landed the first punch on Dean's ribs causing the green eyed omega to splutter and cough. He steadied himself and backhanded his brother; Adam let out a high pitched yelp before snarling at Dean and swinging. He side-stepped and crouched, wrapping his arms around Adam's knee and yanking his legs out from under him. The blond haired omega fell on his back with a thud, groaning as his breath left him. Dean didn't waste anytime plopping down and straddling his brothers waist before grabbing the alphas head and slamming it on the gravel earth until he went limp.

Dean's attention was ripped away from Adam when he heard a shriek come from Jo who was pinned against the wall by Lucifer. Dean got to his feet and sprinted to aid Jo. When he reached his second-in-command he sprung on to Lucifer's back and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck and began to squeeze. The alpha released Jo and began to struggle against Dean's strong grip. Jo watched with wide dark eyes before picking up her dagger and coming towards Lucifer, ready to strike.

"No time Jo! Get the troops and retreat, the alphas would've signalled for back up by now." Dean ordered, still cutting of Lucifer's air supply and paying no mind to the stinging of where the alpha's nails bit into his skin.

Jo nodded and turned on her heel, yelling for their troops to go. Dean watched the others go, leaving the remainder of the alphas confused and stunned. It was then he noticed Lucifer had stopped moving. Dean released his grip and let the alpha crumple to the earth. He smirked triumphantly and began crossing the camp back the way he'd come, following the tracks of his comrades. Just as Dean crossed the sand bag wall he stopped and looked down at his chest when he felt a burning, piercing sensation.

"Ow." Dean mumbled, as his mouth filled with a bitter metallic liquid. A scarlet stain blossomed on his grey shirt as he saw the end of a musket piercing through his abdomen.

"It's time to put you down, Dean Winchester." He heard a toxic voice sneer in his ear. Slowly, Dean turned to look at the face of a smug Lucifer looking over his shoulder. Dean tried to laugh in disbelief but the only thing he heard was a wet hacking as hot blood bubbled past his lips. With a sharp twist Lucifer withdrew his blade, letting Dean slide to the ground with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel hummed to himself as he pushed along the food cart, handing out meals to the sick and injured. "You enjoy your meal Eunice." Castiel tilted his head to the elderly beta and moved to the next bed where the newest addition to the infirmary lay. Dean Winchester, the legendary omega who was the catalyst to the rebellion. Castiel didn't want to wake Dean so decided to leave the covered food on the nightstand for when the omega woke.

When Castiel turned to walk to the next patient, he was stopped by a tugging on his coat sleeve. He swung his head to look in the direction of the omega, only to realise he was awake. And he didn't look happy. Castiel was yanked closer— man was this omega strong —until his face was inches from Dean's. "Where am I and who are you?" He sneered lowly.

"Oh I am the doctor. You can call me Castiel. All the nurses clocked off so I brought you your dinner." Castiel replied simply. "As for where you are? Well you may not like the answer. You're in an omega prison camp." 

Dean's grip loosened as he turned his head and cursed. He looked back at Castiel and snarled. "Get away from me you alpha scum!" He snapped before moving to rip out the IVs. Castiel's eyes widened as he sprung into action, gripping the omegas wrists to immobilise him. "Get off!" Dean bellowed, struggling against Castiel. The omega suddenly winced and looked down to see blood spotting through his hospital gown.

"Now did you have to do that while I'm the only one here? I still have to feed half the ward." Castiel scolded like one would to a child. "Just hang on." The alpha murmured as he released Dean's wrist. He walked to the cart and grabbed some saline and gauze from the bottom shelf. He returned to the omega's— who was quietly grumbling while trying to nurse the pain of his reopened wound —side and began hiking up the hospital gown.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean protested, shoving Castiel's hands away. Castiel sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I need access to the wound site so I need to lift up the gown. Do you want my help or not?" Castiel asked blandly.

"I know first aid. Just gimme the damn stuff. I will do it myself." The omega grunted. Castiel gave him a distrusting and skeptical look. Dean scoffed. "I'm not going to make a run for it, at least not yet. I'm not an idiot. I have to stay and lick my wounds. He said with an eye roll. Castiel sighed and gave him the gauze and saline.

"I will back to check on you. Your foods on the night stand." The alpha said before rejoicing with his cart and getting to the next patient, an 11 year old omega. As Castiel departed away from Dean Winchester's bed, he couldn't help but feel a mild curiosity burning deep down. That, and the hot blood making its way south. What had this green-eyed omega done to him.

***

A few days had passed since Castiel and Dean had first spoke and Castiel could confirm that he'd had enough of the rowdy omega. It was like trying to give an alpha pup it's medicine.

"Dean, get back in that damn bed or so help me!" Castiel growled as he charged after the retreating omega. "You can plan and execute your great escape when you're healed." He grumbled as he made his way to the foot of Dean's bed.

Dean sat lazily on his bed, looking up at Castiel with a condescending smirk. "What're you going to do? Hit me? Huh? You alphas are always so quick to turn to violence."

"Ok big guy, firstly I'm a doctor, I try to avoid injuring my patients. Secondly I don't have much of a temper. Oh and thirdly, that is a very hypocritical thing to say, Mr 'let's solve violence with more violence'." Castiel replied wittily. Dean simply huffed and grunted before he ignored Castiel and began a staring competition with the ceiling.

Dean had been doing this for the past few days. He'd get out of bed at the ass crack of dawn and try and pick the locks on the door to escape until he was caught by a nurse and ushered back to bed. Then he'd wait until most the nurses were busy and Castiel to be out of sight before making a run for the door, then when caught he'd run back to his bed and sulk before staring at the roof like a vegetable until the cycle repeated itself. The only time he'd do anything other than that was when he'd eat at dinner.

"Whatever Dean. Just stay in bed, we don't want you to open the wound again." Castiel muttered before nonchalantly waving his hand at Dean. The alpha turned away and walked to the nurses station. "I'm going to take my lunch break, Bela. You hold down the fort here." He said to one of the alpha nurses.

"No problem sir." Bela said in her curious British accent. She beamed up at Castiel as if to say 'Don't worry'. He simply nodded and turned to leave the ward.

Castiel exited the ward and began down the hall towards his office. He felt sluggish and slightly discouraged. This whole rebellion was physically and mentally draining. Unlike other alphas, Castiel had always been quite mellow and always civil towards his omega counterparts. He never saw the point of being even remotely abusive to omegas. To be honest, Castiel hadn't liked the idea of retaliating against the rebelling omegas. But his brothers, Michael and Lucifer, jumped at the opportunity to spill blood and so Castiel was in tow but only on one condition. He refused to be apart of the Novak family and rejected the name. Lucifer and Michael didn't care though. They were just relieved that Castiel hadn't turned tail like their other brother Gabriel, who vanished off the face of the earth. 

Castiel pulled his keys from his pocket and used them to unlock his office. He stepped over the threshold but upon looking into the room, he froze. "Michael? What a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, keeping his voice steady.

"I'm here about Dean Winchester." Michael said nonchalantly, spinning slowly in Castiel's desk chair. He looked at his nails before buffing them on his suit. He looked up at Castiel and his lips curled into a sinister smile. His hazel eyes bored into the other alpha with a burning intensity.

"Ah yes. The rebel. What would you like to know?" Castiel asked, moving to sit in the pleather arm chair, normally meant for guests.

"How is he? Has he healed?" Michael asked leaning over the other alphas desk, hands clasped. Castiel felt tense as he swallowed. Michael was not an alpha to be taken lightly.

"Well uh, being the rebellious type he is he decides to ignore the advice given to him by the nurses and I. He's reopened his wound six times just by attempting to escape. If it weren't for that he'd be in full health." Castiel reported, his hands fidgeting under the desk. Michael frowned. That was not a good sign.

"That's not good. It's unacceptable almost. Lucifer and I need him up to speed. This is not good enough Cass. We put him in your care because we know you're capable." Michael explained with a calm voice, however the shaky hand combing through his black locks said otherwise. Castiel would've preferred that his brother yell. Calm Michael is a lot scarier. Deadlier.

"I'm sorry Michael. Though wouldn't his death be a good thing? It would mean the end of the rebellion." Castiel stated, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Well yes but Lucy and I have a better idea. The rebels are floundering without their precious leader right now but they will organise themselves. Whether it be tomorrow or five years from now. So we are preparing by breeding stronger alphas. And Dean seems like one of the best candidates, don't you think? Lucy and I were going to breed him." Michael explained. And with that explanation, Castiel felt a horrible sense of dread and white hot rage. He didn't want his brothers to have Dean. He wanted Dean.

"Yes. That does seem like a genius plan." Castiel said, faking a smile as he tried to contain his anger. He hid his shaking fists below the desk.

"So Cass, I want you to separate Dean from the other patients, put him in isolation. Or restrain him even. I don't care but I need him ready by the end of the week. Oh and also, would it be to much of an inconvenience to jumpstart his heat to? Lucy and I want to start as soon as possible." Michael asked, giving his brother a crooked smile.

"No not at all." Castiel said as he smiled falsely.

"Great! Well then, I bid you adieu." Michael got to his feet, tilted his head and left the office, closing the door behind him.

When Castiel could no longer hear Michaels echoing foot steps he got to his feet and let out a roar as he slammed his fists into his mahogany desk, causing it to creak. He grabbed a stack of papers and threw them across the room. He even grabbed an empty glass of his desk and pegged it at the floor, causing it to shatter. He fell into his desk chair with a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He panted hoarsely. He could not let them take Dean. He would not let them. Dean was special and Castiel had to protect him. Even if it was the last thing he would do.

***

It was late and Castiel found himself patrolling the ward, making sure everyone was in bed. He had just fetched a glass of water for Eunice when he heard a muffled noise. "Here you go Eunice. You enjoy the water then get to sleep, you hear?" Castiel mumbled into the darkness before heading in the direction on Dean's bed.

He could make out a shaking heap in the dull light as he heard trembling breaths and sniffles. He approached the bed quietly and called out, "Dean?" The noises ceases. Castiel sighed and pulled a stool to Dean's bed side so he could take a seat. "Dean are you ok?" Castiel whispered, fumbling to grab Dean's shoulder.

"Leave me alone. Stupid alpha." Dean said hoarsely as he shoved Castiel away. Castiel ignored the insult and found Dean's hand. He grabbed it and ran his thumb over his knuckles in consolation.

"Hey, hey. It's ok Dean. You can talk to me ok." Castiel said softly. Coaxing Dean to talk to him.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to go home, back to my people." Dean sniffled, though you could tell he tried to muffle it. "I want to go back to Sammy." The omega whispered the last part but Castiel picked it up.

"Who's Sammy? A friend?" Castiel asked.

"No. He's my brother. And only I can call him Sammy." Dean grunted. Castiel smiled a little. At least the omega wasn't losing his spunk. Just home sick.

"Sorry. I have brothers of my own. They're actually real douche bags. What's Sam like?" The alpha asked. He wanted to keep Dean talking. Take his mind off the fact he was a prisoner. Dean wouldn't reply so Castiel gave a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"Well... He's a real nice kid you know. He's all about helping people and he's smart to. Very noble and heroic. I can't even count how many times he saved my bacon. It makes me feel bad knowing I've gotten him involved in all this..." Dean trailed off into little sniffles and small sobs.

"Uhh... hey what kind of music do you like?" The alpha asked. He doesn't know where it came from but he didn't want Dean to be crying. Dean paused his sobbing just long enough to reply.

"Rock... You?" He asked hesitantly.

"I like classical and pop." Castiel replied while smiling. Dean chuckled quietly.

"That's stupid." Dean laughed and even in the dark Castiel could tell he was grinning.

"What why?" Castiel asked, amused.

"Because classical and pop is for sissies. You don't seem like a sissy though." Dean said. Castiel's smile broadened and if it got any bigger, he felt like his face would split.

"Well thank you." Castiel replied. He and Dean sat in silence, not talking or moving. They couldn't see through the gloom but they seemed to be able to tell that they were gazing at each other. All was quiet. After a few more moments of silence Dean spoke up. 

"You know what? When I was a kid, I always wish I lived in a castle." The omega blurted. Castiel felt himself chuckle.

"Why?" He found himself laugh.

"Because castles are cool and it's big enough for me to share with those I love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Micheal and Adam are to separate people so I just described Michael how I imagine him. Also sorry not sorry if that's not how you thought he'd look. Anyways I was super surprised about the attention my fic got. Like I know it's only a handful of people who have read my work so far but like it's barely been up two days so I'm pretty shocked. Though I'd like to thank you guys! Also another note, this fic is unedited because life's to short for editing but feel free to drop corrections in comments ((just don't be a douche about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean awoke to one of the nurses gently shaking him. He squinted and looked up at the nurse, Bela. Dean couldn't decide whether or not he liked her or not. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"It's nine in the morning. I brought your breakfast, Sleeping beauty." She said, beaming at him while holding out a plate containing the typical hospital breakfast. Watery fried eggs, soggy brown toast and almost black bacon. Dean scrunched up his face and gingerly took the plate. He sat up and got himself set up comfortably with his plate on his lap when he realised Bela was still standing there.

"Um... I'm sure that omega in the next bed is pretty hungry. Why don't you go give him food?" Dean questioned.

"It's ok, he's already eaten. All the patients had their breakfast by eight thirty. We would've woken you up with all the other patients but Castiel said you needed sleep so you're having a late breakfast." She explained. The corners of her lips tilted up before she continued, "In fact, I heard something that may pique your interest. You are going to be joining the general population of this camp very shortly." 

This did more than pique his interest. This would give him more material to work with for his escape. To be honest his original plan of just escaping the ward wasn't particularly smart but he was desperate and didn't think they'd move him. "That's good to know. Thank you Nurse Bela." Dean nodded nonchalantly to seem uninterested.

Bela nodded and retreated back to the nurse's station, leaving Dean to dig into his less-than-appetising breakfast. He picked up his fork and began shovelling the eggs in his mouth and almost gagged. "Could use some salt." Dean muttered, throwing the plate on the nightstand.

"I agree. So gross right?" Dean's brows knitted as he looked up to see a omega standing at the foot of his bed. He looked lanky with short chocolate coloured hair. He stared at Dean soul-fully with big blue eyes. Dean raised a brow.

"Um sorry... Who are you?" Dean asked hesitantly, tilting his head.

"Oh I'm sorry." The omega chuckled, "I am Garth." He answered, beaming, as he threw out a hand for Dean to shake. Dean got out of bed and shook the omegas hand.

"So... Are you Dean Winchester?" Garth asked. He puffed out his chest and rolled his shoulders back, like he was standing in the presence of someone he'd much like to impress. The corners of Dean's lips tilted up a little.

"Sure am." He replied coolly. Garth practically exploded.

"So you started the rebellion? You're the one fighting for equality?" He asked excitedly as though Dean were his favourite superhero. Dropping to a whisper, Garth added, "Did you really do all those things the alphas say you did?" 

"Well yeah." Dean shrugged. He hadn't really liked to think about the start of the rebellion. It had been a shitty week. And even after a whole year he couldn't scrub the memories from his brain. His mind wandered as he thought about the events leading up to the rebellion.

***

After he'd presented as omega and was pulled away from his family, Dean went to an omega academy to receive omega schooling. Then at 17, he was claimed by an alpha who had been less than civil with him. Dean had managed to escape all the sexual advances thrown at him by the drunken alpha and ran away. After that he lived on the streets where he'd been picked up and thrown into shelter after shelter. 

Then one gloomy afternoon, he'd locked himself in a storage closet at a shelter and stayed their until the police arrived and arrested him. Though this time instead of taking him to another shelter he was taken to a different facility. A private government clinic.

Dean was confused when they dragged him down the hallways that were lined with steel doors. The sound of screams had thundered in his ears as omegas banged on the doors. He remembered glancing around frantically as he met eyes with other omegas who only had a postcard sized grill to peek through.

The police had throw him into a cement room that housed at least six other omegas. He had taken a seat and looked around only to realise this wasn't just any room, it was a heat room. A tiled room with a dip in the floor where omegas were meant to mate with their alphas. Bewildered he'd asked the other omegas what the place was and all they could say was, "This is where they take omegas to die."

He stayed there for a week. The door never opened. No one came to bring food. There were no lavatory facilities. No ventilation. No water. It's was hell. And it stayed like that the whole week until they came for him. Alphas in white coats came and dragged him from the room. 

The alphas had brought him to a theatre room, like the ones used for surgery and strapped him to a table. After that they pulled out a syringe and brought it to Dean's arm. "It'll only sting a moment before lights out." One of the alphas had said. Dean struggled and ended up breaking his wrist before freeing one hand from his restraints. He bit the alpha with the syringe on the wrist and watched him wail. The other alpha came towards him but Dean head butted him. He managed to free his other hand safely and grabbed a scalpel off a nearby mobile work bench to defend himself. He worked at the restraints at his feet, pausing to jab at any of the alphas that advanced on him. 

Eventually he was free from the leather cuffs and escaped the facility after leaving multiple casualties in his wake.

***

"Dean? Dean!" He was snapped out of his stupor when Garth waved his hands in front of his face.

"Uh sorry. Did you say something?" Dean asked, clearing his throat.

"No. You just zoned out there." Garth said.

"Sorry. So... Um how'd you end up here?" Dean asked, curious. He looked Garth up and down, noticing the omega wasn't wearing a hospital gown and instead a loose button down and a skirt. 

"Like in the camp? Well my alpha has been stationed here at this camp as a guard. I'm here in the ward because I am actually four weeks pregnant." Garth explained. Dean nodded.

"I see." He replied curtly. His eyes wandered to Garth's belly. It was strange to think their was another being growing inside this omega. A being with a life and future. The baby will also have one of three orientations. Alpha, beta or omega. And if this rebellion falls through the orientation will determine weather this baby will be the abused or the abuser.

"It's weird isn't it?" Dean's gaze to snapped to Garth's.

"Huh?" Dean replied stupidly.

"That I'm going to birth something. Like its not a foreign concept obviously, but it's my first kid so it's just strange you know?" Garth said warmly before smiling at Dean, "Have you had any kids?" 

"No. Been a little busy with the rebellion and all." Dean chuckled nervously. The idea of even having children seemed so far out of reach for Dean. After all, most alphas he encountered weren't at all non-violent, let alone kid friendly. And having a kid with another omega was out of the question as most babies sired by two omegas have disabilities and die shortly after birth. And having kids with a beta would be good but Dean was to afraid of them being an omega that'd be subjected to abuse if he loses this rebellion.

"You want kids?" Garth pressed. Dean shrugged.

"Kids are the last thing on my mind right now, in all honesty." He explained.

"I get it." Garth nodded and smiled widely. The two sat on Dean's bed and joked qaround with a sprinkle of conversation that was mostly centred on Dean's experience on the battlefield. After awhile Garth smirked and said something like "You've been Garthed'", before walking back to his own bed.

Lunchtime rolled around and Dean found himself being awoken, once again, from a nap. Castiel was sitting on the stool that was pulled up on Dean's bedside, just watching him intently with his big blue eyes.

"Um... Doc—" Dean started.

"Cas, please." The alpha insisted, beaming at the green-eyed omega. Dean chuckled uncomfortably.

"Ok... Cas, um how long have you been sitting there?" Dean asked, his lips pursing as his eyebrows drew together. The look made Castiel's heart flutter. 

"Not that long. Ten, maybe twenty minutes. I was watching to make sure you didn't show any signs of discomfort before we discharge you from the ward." Castiel explained. Though he knew that wasn't entirely true. He didn't need to check on Dean's injuries. He knew full well that Dean would be fine as long as he took his antibiotics and pain medication. 

Castiel had just wanted to watch over Dean to ease his agitated mind. After all, he still hadn't figured a way to help Dean escape from Michael and Lucifer's grasp and so Castiel was hoping he could memorise the omega's features in the event that Michael and Lucifer got their hands on Dean.

"Right." The omega started, "What's it like out their anyhow? Do I have to sleep in a cell or something?" Dean asked, purely out of curiosity. Whenever Castiel smiled at him like that he felt his stomach twist and his chest feel all tight and it always manage to shove the idea of escaping onto the back burner of his mind.

"Ah not exactly. You will do the regular daily activities of the other omegas, then at night you will be sleeping in a separate room." Cas replied. Dean was confused 

"Why am I on my own?" The omega queried though he suspected that whoever was in charge here didn't want him getting to know the other omegas and betas in the camp in case he started a riot or something.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm under special orders to have you separated from others. I'm stretching the rules by letting you out during the day." Castiel said curtly. He knew letting Dean out during the day when Michael specifically said for Dean to be in solitary confinement was a risky move. Though Castiel didn't want Dean to develop a vitamin D deficiency from being inside or something like that. This omega will be the death of me, the alpha thought.

"Well all that aside, you will be having your lunch outside the infirmary. Follow me." Castiel demanded politely. Dean sniffed and got to his feet, ready to follow the alpha.

Castiel got up and started towards the exit of the ward. He unlocked the door and opened it for Dean, letting the green-eyed omega go first. Dean stepped into the hall. It was dull and boring. Castiel wagged his finger, gesturing that Dean follow. The alpha made his way down the hall with purpose, the omega trailing behind. The pair stopped at some crudely painted cafeteria doors that swung under the slightest pressure.

The hum of chatter in the cafeteria ceased upon Dean's entrance. All eyes were on him. Dean chuckled uncomfortably under his breath. He looked at Castiel for back up but the alpha only had a melancholy expression before waving good bye and departing. Dean cursed under his breath and walked further into the lunch room. The silence dissipated when everyone began to whisper amongst themselves, glancing at Dean and then back to their peers. 

Dean found a seat at a table that probably only sat three other omegas, all of whom were trying to distract themselves by looking elsewhere. A kindly beta made their way over to Dean and handed him a sandwiched that was preserved in cling wrap.

The omega simply unwrapped the sandwich and dug in. He bit his tongue so as not to let out a moan. This sandwich was a godsend to Dean who had been living on that trash in the ward that they called food for the past week. He took another big bite and threw his head back as he slapped the table gently in appreciation. 

When he looked back at the others on the table, his cheeks reddened. The other omegas were staring at him sceptically. "Sorry... It's just a really good sandwich." He muttered.

"And you think this is the mighty Dean Winchester, head of the rebellion?" One of the omegas asked skeptically, looking at their friend with a raised brow.

"Of course it is! Anyone could tell he was Dean or did you miss the millions of wanted posters of him when he escaped the euthanisation centre?" They snapped back. 

"How'd you do it anyways? You're probably the only omega to escape being euthanised." The third omega asked curiously, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy and leave it at that." Dean replied curtly as he tried to ignore the phantom pain in the wrist he'd broken while trying to escape. The three omegas grumbled at Dean's lack of conversation and chattered among themselves. Dean just sighed and continued eating his sandwich.

After lunch he followed the mass of prisoners into the yard. The yard was pretty rundown. It was mostly dirty with clumps of green grass sprouting out. There were a few picnic tables placed around the yard, all of them had peeling banana yellow paint. Dean walked around the perimeter of the yard, scouting for weaknesses in the chain-link fence that stood between Dean and his escape. He watched the guards change every hour. The actual changing of the guards took them about two minutes.

"Away from the fence omega!" He heard an alpha guard say with a warning tone. Dean nodded in acknowledgment and turned away from the fence, cursing under his breath. As he walked off he heard someone call his name. Dean looked up and saw Garth running to him, a grin on his face.

"Garth! What're you doing out of the ward? You shouldn't be running." Dean said, a slight panic in his voice. Garth gently tackled him with a side hug and giggled.

"It's fine Dean. I only sleep and eat in the ward. My alpha allows me to wander the yard during the day though. I was worried when I couldn't find you." Garth replied with a small smile.

"What? Worried about little old me? I'm hardly someone to worry about. Besides Cas released me since my wound is basically all healed." Dean said, a small grin on his face. Garth playfully punched Dean's arm.

"Of course I was worried. We are basically friends now." Garth laughed, patting the part of Dean's arms that he'd recently just assaulted. "I'm actually surprised Cas let you out. He's been eye balling you since you got here basically. I think he's got a crush on you." Garth said, giving Dean a knowing smile. He scoffed. Garth was acting like a middle school girl.

"I seriously doubt that. He's just making sure I don't escape." Dean rationalised. There's no way Castiel was crushing on him. It was just a strange thought. Why would Castiel, an alpha, have his affections set on the person who was killing off other alphas? It was just not possible.

"Oh trust me, that's definitely not the case. Cas has let omegas escape the ward once before so the fact that he chases after you and nags you to get back into bed just shows that he cares." Garth countered, wiggling his brows.

"I really don't think so. Besides, even if he did, it would never work. It's no secret I hate alphas and I need to finish this rebellion. I can't just drop everything." Dean said, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursing. Despite his protests Dean had noticed the strange way Castiel acted around him, like he cared. 

Dean thought of all the times had nagged him to sit still so he could heal. How Castiel would request the nurses to give him specific privileges. How he was ignoring orders from higher up and letting Dean wander the yard when he was supposed to be in total isolation. Dean bit his lip as he tried to convince himself that the smiley alpha was just trying to gain his trust so he'd be more manageable. Castiel was no different. He was just as disgusting and deceiving as every other alpha.

"No." Dean reiterated with certainty. "Castiel definitely does not like me. Alphas never do, he's either looking for a screw or he's trying to gain my trust for some ulterior motive." Garth's smile dissolved and his eyes dulled, his previous excitement gone. 

"Not all alphas are like that Dean. Castiel is not like that. He's different." Garth tried to reason. He had a pained look, like he couldn't bear seeing Dean like this.  
Garth could tell Dean had a fear and hate so wired into him that it's all he knew. He could see it in his face, and his eyes. He saw it in the way Dean would stand almost painfully upright, like he was in a constant state of paranoia.

"If you say so Garth." Dean said, in a slight melancholy sort of way. Garth gave him a soft, sad smile. The two omegas were interrupted when a slender alpha stalked over. Despite being slight Dean could see she was toned from hours of working out. She had chlorine blue eyes, and strawberry curls that fell in soft corkscrew curls. And currently, her face bearded an ugly sneer.

"You aren't to be socialising with the likes of him, omega." She said lowly, grabbing Garth's face chin tightly. The omega nodded submissively, whining. 

"I'm s-sorry alpha. I was only w-warning him not..not to go near the fences." Garth explained shakily. He trembled slightly under the alphas piercing stare. Dean felt his blood sizzle at the unfolding scene and let out a deep grumble in his throat.

"Do we have a problem, scum?" The alpha asked, turning to look at Dean nonchalantly. Dean snarled and clenched his fists, trying to rope in his anger. He was in a camp crawling with alphas and he was defenceless. He'd be on the ground in seconds, even he knew that. Raging out was not a good idea.

"Yes we do." Dean said without a pause. He grit his teeth as the alpha laughed at him in a maniacally. She then fixed her stare on him, with a burning intensity. Dean felt as though his skin was crawling. When people use the word to 'mad' to define crazy or insane, Dean never did understand. Though looking at Lilith, she seemed to be the poster child of lunacy. She let go of Garth and scampered backwards, looking on in fear as his alpha stepped up to the omega.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked in almost a whisper, "Me?" She screamed in Dean's face. Before he could reply, she'd already started speaking again. "Do you know who I am?" Again, before Dean could say anything she was already on him "I am Lilith! Lucifer's right hand! You don't even have the right to speak, let alone threaten me, you bloody cur." Lilith ranted loudly.

Dean snorted. Lilith's rage was almost comical to him. "I'm disappointed actually. I mean I've heard all sorts of stories about you being a typical disgusting alpha but I didn't realise you were a loony. It almost makes me pity you." Dean said arrogantly.

"Why you—" Lilith didn't even finish before she began swinging. Dean sidestepped, almost tumbling to the ground. He didn't attack but stayed ready as he tried to avoid the alpha female's violent advances. Lilith snarled and charged head on but instead of jumping out of the way, Dean fell backwards on a stone. Once he was on the ground Lilith was on him, back handing him repeatedly. Garth yelped in protest as he constantly tried to interfere before jumping back in fright.

Dean grabbed Lilith's hand in a crushing gripped and yanked her forward, causing her to roll onto the ground above Dean's head. The omega got to his feet and sauntered closer, raising his leg to stamp repeatedly on Lilith's spine but was stopped by heavy, alpha reinforced grips. Dean struggled against the two alphas dragging him away, Garth calling after him distraughtly.

"I will come back for you Garth. I promise." Dean screamed out to his omega friend. The last thing he saw before being dragged out of view of the yard was Lilith getting to her feet and slapping Garth. 

Dean winced and whined in protest as he was taken down winding, barren and sterile corridors. It felt as though they were walking for several minutes and Dean had given up struggling when they came to a halt in a dim hallway that was lined with steel doors. One of the alphas let go— the other alphas grip strengthening —so he could unlock one of the steel doors.

When the door creaked open, Dean's eyes widened and he froze for a second before he began struggling like his life depended on it. The room was two dark for him to see but the pungent scent of old heat had already hit him. "I'm not going in there!" Dean snarled, writhing in the alpha's arms.

"Too bad." The other alpha said, not a single drop of empathy. He reached out to help the other alpha shove him into the heat room.

"No. No. No. No. No." Dean screamed as the alphas tossed him into the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. The omega launched himself at the steel door, banging his fists on the cold metal. Dean was sweating as he felt his stomach tighten. He felt as though someone was sucking the air out of him and wrapping their fist around his trachea. His muscles were taught and his eyes were wet. He was terrified. "No..." He whispered in the dark as he drowned in memories from the euthanisation centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok firstly, I didnt die or abandon this fic and I know it took for ever. I had major writers block, lack of motivation and I started back at school last week so I apologise. Secondly, I'm sorry if this chapter is short or shitty. It was really hard to write and so I feel like it was rushed or something but whatever. Also I dropped in part of Dean's past and tbh, I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know your thoughts are on that. And thirdly the pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows expression that Dean makes that gives Cas heart palpitations can be easily found by typing 'confused Dean Winchester' in images. Anyways, voilà, enjoy your piece of shit chapter and see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel felt himself jolt awake, knocking over the small glass of scotch that was on his desk. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the way an icy shiver made its way down his spine like an ice cube. The alpha got to his feet and left his office, starting down the hall. He felt his stomach knotting up, like something terrible was happening. 

He fast walked down the hallway, looking around like a paranoid schizophrenic. He tried to pick up any familiar noises amongst the extremely deafeningly silence. Castiel bit his lip. Why did he feel so... Wrong. He was scared. 

The alpha made his way into the yard where omega prisoners would normally be roaming but now it was empty and washed in bright moonlight. He saw a few alpha guards patrolling the fences with bright flash lights though Castiel suspected that if they were off they'd see perfectly fine in the moonlight. 

He stalked around around the yard, searching. What he was searching for was beyond him. 

"Cass?" The raven haired alpha jumped and turned on his heel to search for the owner of the voice. A few metres behind him stood a familiar face. 

"Bela," he sighed. "You startled me." Castiel said to the pretty alpha female. She walked closer, tilting her head.

"What are you doing out here? All the prisoners are put in their cells. There is no need for you out here." Bela asked, that peculiar accent caressing Castiel's ears like sweet butter milk. Castiel's blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as his lips pursed.

"I don't know, Bela. I just have an off feeling. Thought I'd come outside to shake it off. If I may ask, why are you out at this time?" He said, pushing the chest crushing feeling to the back of his mind.

"It's the end of my shift. I was heading to the nurse's dormitory to get some shut eye." Bela told him. 

"Ah of course." Castiel replied. He needed to leave. He needed to find whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Well I will leave you to it then. Good night, Cass." She said, waving awkwardly and giving him a thoughtful glance. As soon as she had wandered off to the dorms Cass had spun on his heel, frantically looking around. That's when he heard it. A low wail that was filled with so much anguish that Castiel felt a pinch in his heart.

The alpha followed the sound to the old heat room corridor. The hall was lined with heat rooms, that were used for in heat omega prisoners or guards who had in heat  
omegas living with them. The sound came from one of the ominous steel doors. As he neared, Castiel could hear slow dull thuds. Shakily, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

As the door creaked open, Dean spilled out onto the floor. The omega fell to the floor, his face in his hands as he sobbed. Castiel's heart twisted painfully. He crouched and gathered the omega up in his arms, cradling Dean's head on his shoulder. "Ssh." He murmured into the omega's dark hair. Dean simply clunged to the alpha admitting a few ugly cries.

Castiel picked up Dean bridal style, kicking the door shut behind him and walking out of the hallway. The alpha manoeuvred his way through the yard and back to his office. He put Dean down on the edge of his desk and shut the office door. When he turned to look at Dean his jaw dropped in shock. The omega's face was streaked in tears and blood. There was a small gash on his forehead and upon closer inspection, Castiel could tell Dean's fist were bruised.

"Dean what happened to you?" Castiel asked worriedly as he hurried to the first aid box he kept on his shelf. He yanked it open and pulled out some saline and gauze and went straight to treating Dean's forehead. Castiel looked down at the omega when he didn't reply.

"Dean? Dean are you ok?" It was a stupid question, Castiel knew, but he was scared. Scared for Dean. The omega shut his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. He shook his head with a sniffle. Castiel's eyes watered. His chest hurt so much. How had he slept so peacefully while Dean was in those heat rooms? Why did he not inquire about his wellbeing when the guards notified him that Dean had been put away? Castiel finished cleaning the gash. It was not big enough for stitches but  
it was still big enough that when it finally scarred it'd be big and ugly. 

"I'm so sorry Dean." The blue-eyed alpha whispered, cradling Dean's head. The omega stayed limp in his arms as he sniffled. 

"Why are you sorry. It's not like you bashed my head against the door. I did that myself." Dean said hoarsely with a bitter chuckle.

"No but I ordered that you get put away in those heat rooms." Castiel mumbled. Dean shook his head, pulling away from Castiel's warmth and sitting up. 

"That's not your fault either. You had orders and you followed them through." He replied to the alpha. Castiel didn't say anything and instead covered the gash with a dressing. He then moved on to Dean's hands. The alpha pulled out two cool packs from the first aid box. He popped them to activate the cold and then handed them to the omega. 

"Rest your hands on these." Castiel instructed. Dean did as he was told. 

Castiel fell into the armchair that was normally for guests and let out a long sigh. "Do you want to tell me what happened Dean?" He asked gently. Now that Dean wasn't in the heat room and his panic attack had subsided, the omega had resorted to behaving like an ass hat.

"Who are you? My shrink?" Dean snapped sarcastically.

"If you must know, I did take a teaser course in psychology while in university so I suppose that dose make me your shrink for the now." Castiel said smartly, tilting his head. He did not want to deal with the omega's bullshit right now. After all, Dean had already given him about 30 heart attacks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked bluntly, annoyance obvious. Castiel's face must've said otherwise because Dean snorted and began speaking. "Have you ever been in a euthanisation centre Cass?" Dean asked blatantly.

"No.." Castiel trailed off, confused as to where this was going.

"They aren't a walk in the park for an omega. In fact they're quite the opposite. Whenever an omega becomes 'biologically defective' they are taken to the centre and are thrown into a heat room. Then they are kept in those rooms with about six or five other omegas until their days are up." Dean explained. He paused, taking a deep breath as he once again delved into the traumatic experience.

"I was there for a week Cass." Dean said, his voice becoming nasally. "That door never opened. Not once. There was no food or water. No toilets. I mean why bother right? We were brought there to die." Dean's voice became shrill as his eyes watered. "The other omegas eye you off like you're a piece of steak. They fight over clothing. They—" Dean had to stop right there as he burst into tears.

Castiel got to his feet, wrapping his arms around Dean. "Ssh." He rubbed the omega's back as an act of reassurance. "Ssh. Come on." He murmured, pulling Dean to his feet and leading him out of his office. He lead the omega down the winding halls and up a flight of stairs before they stopped at a plain door. Castiel pulled out his keys and opened it up.

When the door swung open Dean peered inside like a curious kitten. His tears had all but disappeared. The only evidence of them having been there were Dean's flushed cheeks. Castiel stepped over the thresh hold, flipping on the lights. Now that Dean could see he could tell they were standing in a mud room with a short hall attached that led to a living room. Dean hesitantly entered the flat, Castiel shutting the door behind him. 

"What is this?" The omega questioned, his green eyes sparkling in the light.

"This is my flat." He said curtly. Dean slowly walked into the living room. To his right was a kitchenette and to his left were two doors. "That one is the bathroom." The alpha pointed to the door closest to Dean. "And the other is my room." 

Dean nodded and looked around. The whole place was rather bland. But what do you expect? There was a war going on. There were no time for luxuries, especially in a prison camp. It was then Dean realised there was only one bedroom.

"So um, am I going back to the ward?" Dean asked tentatively. He tried to shrink in on himself, which was kinda hard when he was as tall as he was. Most alphas would consider him abnormally tall. Dean bit his lip. He was nervous. Why was he here? Why had Castiel brought him here?

"Uh no. I thought it'd be best you stay here where I can keep an eye on you." Castiel explained, his hands clenching and unclenching like a nervous tic.

"There's only one bed..." Dean trailed off. Castiel's eyes widened.

"oh! No it's not like that. You can have the bed, I will sleep on the couch. It folds out to a bed so it's fine." Castiel rambled, embarrassed. His cheeks were red as he patted his stubbled chin thoughtfully.

"Oh uh ok. Well um... I'm going to go to sleep then." Dean said, turning towards the bedroom and marching off awkwardly. He stepped into Castiel's room, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked around the room slowly, taking it all in. The room had virtually no personal touches save for the book and the small locket on the night stand. The room had Castiel's overpowering alpha smell everywhere. It made Dean's stomach flutter and his head spin.

Dean circled the bed and hesitantly sat on the bed. It was surprisingly cushy with soft black comforters. It sickened Dean at how much he just wanted to roll around the bed, to coat himself in Castiel's scent. Instead the omega decided he would pull the comforters down onto the floor to make a little bed. He'd rather sleep on the floor than in an alpha's bed, though his stomach lurched in protest. Dean snuggled up in the blankets and closed his eyes as his breaths evened out.

Castiel sat by the kitchenette on a breakfast stool, hands running through his hair shakily. Dean's scent was wafting under the crack of the door and caressing his nostrils. It made Castiel nauseous. He wanted to just hold the omega in his arms but that probably wouldn't go over well. The alpha decided it best to leave the flat all together. He scribbled a quick note in case Dean got up and exited the flat.

He walked down the stairs and winding corridors before ending up at his office door. He used his keys to unlock it and walk in towards his desk. He plopped into his chair and grabbed a glass and some scotch that he normally saved for guests. He poured himself a glass and began swallowing the alcohol. Castiel sighed.

He looked towards his laptop and flipped it open. He turned it on and without thinking entered the network. Th network really was just a database that stored all information that could benefit the alpha cause. He scrolled through the folders nonchalantly. It's not like he had an agenda. He needed something to take his mind off a certain green eyed omega.

However the mind works in mysterious ways. Castiel groaned, taking a gulp of the burning liquid as he clicked on a file named 'Dean Winchester'. The file was pretty boring. None of it was stuff that Castiel didn't already know. Like the escape from the euthanisation clinic and Dean's record with shelters. That was until he stumbled across a series of films.

Out of curiosity Castiel clicked on the videos. The clip faded in from black depicting an elderly beta woman, she was talking into the camera about their new arrival at an omega academy. She wings the camera around to show a little boy, about eight, clinging to the leg of am older man. He was crying into the man's pant leg before turning to look at the camera, familiar green eyes, red with tears.

The man violently shook the boy off his leg shouting obscenities at the child. A beta dressed in white came to grab the little omega, making him wail and clutch to the man desperately. "No son of mine is an omega." Yelled the man before giving one last powerful shake of his leg, tossing the child away. The omega sat in a ball sobbing and wailing as the beta nurse or handler tended to him murmuring the omega's name.

"Dean.." 

The video ended and a new one started. It was of a boy, covered in paint, walking along with what looked to be beta handler. It was Dean. He looked ten or eleven here. The beta handler took him to a bathroom and began undressing a young Dean. He looked towards the camera and whimpered, "get the camera away." He pushed at the beta and refused to undress and started to make a fuss. 

"Now now Dean, we have to document your training you know." Came the elderly voice of the woman from the original film. The beta then forcefully undressed the omega and bathed him, all while the camera was rolling.

The next video was Dean again, however much older. He had to be about sixteen or seventeen. He was short and lithe, like an average omega, however present day Dean had clearly out grown that stereotype. He had dull green eyes and a slight slouch. He wore nothing but a sarong on his hips and his skin glistened with sweat. The silence was filled by the voice of the elderly beta.

"Have you learnt your lesson, Dean?" The voice said. Dean nodded solemnly, his eyes never meeting the camera.

"And can you tell me what the lesson was?" The voice asked.

"Always listen to an alpha." Dean said defeatedly.

"Right, so next time in pleasure training if the instructor tells you that your future alpha is asking to mate, what will you do?" The beta asks him, her voice shrill as Dean slumps more, like she's enjoying this.

"I will mate and take his or her knot." Dean said almost like he'd been forced to rehearse it a million times. The beta's hand reaches out to Dean and lifts his face up to show an angry purple bruise around his eye. The elderly woman hums.

"Well that will teach you to obey won't it?" The beta woman said mockingly as Dean jerked away, nostrils flaring.

Castiel closed the folders. Films of Dean from his academy years. How did the alpha's even come by this? Though he could understand how Dean had developed his hate for alphas. It had started with his father abandoning him and then betas and alphas teaching Dean that he existed for nothing more than the use of alphas. It made Castiel's blood boil.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He needed to cool it. He couldn't go back to the flat like this. He didn't want to prove to Dean that he was just some angry alpha who had no control over himself. He was not that. He was not like the others. Not like Michael or Lucifer. He hated being an alpha. He was ashamed that he came from the same orientation as Michael and Lucifer. He was ashamed of the damage that alphas had caused. Dean and other omega's like him have been oppressed, used, abused and broken. All for what? The sick entertainment of an alpha.

Castiel chugged the rest of the scotch before pouring another glass. He slumped back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He checked the time. It was quarter to two in the morning. Castiel shook his head, carding his hand through his Raven locks. He needed to get back to his flat and get some sleep before he had to go back to work.

He got up from his desk and made his way to the flat. He unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, locking the door behind him. He went for a showers and changed into a grey tee and some plaid boxer shorts. Then before going to bed he went to his room to check on Dean. Castiel saw him, sleeping on the floor. His skin glimmered with a sheen of sweat as he tossed and turned. Castiel frowned at the restless omega and dared to step further into the room. 

Suddenly Dean let out a yelp. He shouted in a pitiful and pleading voice, "let me out!" He rolled in the comforter on the floor, muscles taught as he fell into a nightmare. Castiel worriedly crouched by the omega's side, hesitant to wake him. Dean let out a whimper and cry as he pleaded to be let out. Castiel finally decided o gently shake him awake, whispering to him. 

Green, frenzied eyes peeled open in terror. Dean shook as he felt his throat close up. His eyes burned and he tried all he could to hold back the tears but they forced their way forward. Castiel pulled the distraught omega into his arms, cradling him. "Ssh Dean," he cooed, "it's ok buddy, I got you." 

Dean seemed to calm as his breathing slowed. Castiel figured Dean wouldn't want the alpha to stick around much longer so he released the omega and got to his feet. As he turned to leave though, Dean's hand caught Castiel by the ankle. "Don't leave." Dean pleaded, his voice quiet and gentle, though the shame was evident.

"I don't think that's such a good Id—" Castiel began.

"Dammit Cass. Don't make me ask again. You've been wanting to coddle me this whole time so hurry up and get on the floor before I change my mind." Dean grunted. Castiel did as the omega said, his heart fluttering in his chest. Dean Winchester, asking him to sleep with him? That's insane. He layer on the floor while Dean begrudgingly made himself at home by the alpha's side. It only took a few moments before the two had both dozed off.

***

Dean woke early to find he was alone on the floor. The omega got up and looked around. On the bed was a plain cotton shirt and pants, standard for prisoner omegas. There was a little note on the clothes that explained Castiel had gone to work and that Dean can make himself at home however not to leave the flat and that he'd be back at lunch. The omega had a little smirk at the handwriting. It was neat and calculated, like the alpha had used all his concentration on the note.

His smirk had melted away when he saw the little smiley face in the corner of the note. It was cute. To cute in fact. It was extremely personal. The touch that someone would intend for a friend or lover. Did Castiel consider Dean a friend. He felt airy at that thought.

He scrunched the note up and threw it across the room nonchalantly as he grabbed the clothes and a towel from Castiel's closet. He made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him before undressing and looking at the mirror. He'd never really been self conscious however now it felt like he was being watched by an audience. He looked at the jagged pink scar where Lucifer's blade had nearly ended him. He looked at his toned pecs and rolling muscles that ended in soft pudgy flesh that protected his reproductive organs. Dean frowned. 

He didn't look like an omega. He wasn't slender an elegant. He won't short and petite. No. He was tall. He was toned with a chiseled jaw and a straight nose. He looked like a alpha with stunted growing. The only thing that gave his orientation away was his omega scent and the soft fat on his naval and hips. Dean thought back to his time at the academy when other omegas would pick on him because his shoulders were broader and he had toned muscles. Hell, he'd even had a bigger cock than all the omegas at the academy. He'd hated looking different to other omegas however in the end, his uncharacteristic omega look helped him escape from shelters and his first alpha.

Dean suddenly thought about Castiel. The alpha would probably frown upon him. He'd be disgusted by Dean's body. The omega shook the thought. Castiel wouldn't ever see Dean naked. And if he ever wanted to he'd could forget it. Still Dean couldn't shake the minute longing he had for Castiel. It sickened him that a ruddy alpha had this much affect on him.

When Dean stepped into the warm flow of the shower his muscles loosened. He massaged he's sore thighs and shoulders, trying to smooth them. He used the bar of the soap to scrub himself, having to bend over multiple times to pick it up after it slipped from his grasp. Once he was clean, he hopped out of the shower and dressed in the omega prison uniform. 

Dean left the shower and explored the kitchenette, opening all the cupboards to peer inside. The omega looked at the fridge and saw a sticky note on the freezer door. He walked over and recognised Castiel's handwriting and read the note. It was a note to tell Dean that there was some cold Mac and cheese in the fridge. Dean opened the fridge and sure enough was a bowl of mac and cheese covered in cling wrap. 

He pulled it out and scraped the food into a pot that sat on the stove. He stirred the Mac and cheese as it warmed, the cheesy paste melting and the macaroni pieces softening. Once it was ready, Dean poured the snack back into the bowl and put the pot in the sink. He moved over to the breakfast the stool and began eating. Dean groaned. This beat hospital food.

The omega's thoughts wandered to the thing that seemed to be plaguing them recently. Castiel. He imagined the ebony-haired alpha walking through the front door. He imagined him coming over to the kitchen to see Dean, a large adoring grin on his face. He imagined his voice washing over Dean as he caressed the omega's face with a gentle hand. 

But Dean couldn't have that.

He blinked and suddenly Castiel wasn't standing there anymore. Dean sighed in a melancholy way and ate his Mac and cheese. He finished up and put his dirty dishes in the sink, running a hand through his dusty brown hair. What was happening to him. Never had he ever felt so strongly about someone. Well except for Sam but that was to be expected. Sam was his brother after all. 

Thinking about Sam sent a sharp pang through his heart. He wondered how his brother was doing. If Sam was doing ok with him. At least he had his beta mate, Gabriel. Dean knew Gabriel would keep Sam on his feet. Dean's thoughts wandered to Jo. How was she? Was she ok? Did she and the others get away safely? Thinking about it made Dean's stomach knot with anxiety. 

The omega wandered around the flat. It was pretty boring actually. Turns out Castiel had some more books hidden away and a notebook. Dean checked in the notebook for anything important that would assist his escape. There was nothing except for some scribbles or drawings. Dean tossed it aside and looked at the books. Only one was a novel, the others were books about psychology and anatomy. The novel was called Watership Down. It looked pretty boring but Dean had nothing else to do so he started to read.

He had made it halfway through the book when Dean heard the door of the flat open. He put the book down, leaving it open on his page, before creeping out of Castiel's room to see what was going on. He was met with deflated looking Castiel who was slipping his shoes off in the mud room. In his hands were two sandwiches wrapped in cling wrap.

"You ok?" Dean asked, genuinely caring for Castiel's answer as much as he wished he wouldn't. Castiel looked up, his expressionless dull face suddenly lighting up and  
breaking into a grin.

"Oh yes I'm quite alright. I brought us some lunch." Castiel said sweetly, the way you'd greet someone you've known for years. He walked towards Dean and handed the omega a wrapped sandwich. The alpha made his way to the breakfast stool, Dean following suit. They sat across from each other and began eating the sandwiches.

"How was your day?" Dean asked. His face burned and his stomach flipped. He sounded like a housewife greeting her husband and the worst part was that Dean didn't seem to mind all that much. Castiel's smile faltered for a moment before reaffirming its spot on the alpha's face.

"It was ok. But it's way better now that I'm uh.. Having lunch! Yeah I didn't eat anything this morning so I was really hungry." Castiel said though the omega didn't believe him. 

Castiel gave an internal dreamy sigh. He hated to admit it but he was absolutely smitten with the green eyed omega. Though he couldn't have Dean. Not only would his brothers Michael and Lucifer have his hide for it but probably the last thing Dean wants is to be with an alpha. 

Castiel looked up, his eyes locking with Dean's skeptical green eyes. "How was your day so far?" He asked.

"Oh uh— I hope you don't mind but I went through your stuff and started reading one of your books. Watership Down." Dean said. He felt heat creep up his neck. Jesus, he seemed like a lovesick school girl.

"Oh no it's ok. I don't have anything to hide, let alone anything of importance. Watership Down, aye? Good choice. It's a personal favourite." Castiel replied, his lips stretching wider. Dean sucked in a breath at Castiel's smile.

"Yeah, I mean I guess it's ok. It seems pretty dark in my opinion." Dean shrugged.

"There are worse things in real life." Castiel said, not referring to anything in particular. 

"Yeah you're ri—" Dean was cut off by three urgent thumps at the door. Castiel looked at Dean, confusion evident on his face. He gestured for Dean to stay put while he got up and made his way tot the door. Another urgent thud.

"Yes?" Castiel asked when he'd opened the door. Dean peered over Castiel's shoulder from the kitchen and saw a flustered Bela.

"Cass! Lucifer is here for Dean!" She hissed, her blue eyes bright.

"What? But he and Michael weren't coming to get him until tomorrow at least!" Castiel said in a panicky whisper. He didn't want Dean to overhear and freak out.

"He said he came early because he wanted to bed Dean before Michael did. Where is Dean anyways? I sent Lucifer to the heat rooms to get him an—" Bela stopped mid sentence when she realise the aforementioned omega was standing in Castiel's living room. Her eyes widened and she paled. 

"Castiel Novak!" She exclaimed shrilly, "Lucifer is going to kill you. What is Dean Winchester doing here in your flat?" 

"Novak? Like Lucifer and Michael Novak? And what's this about Lucifer looking for me? What the fuck is going on?" Dean sneered, glaring at the raven-haired alpha, demanding an explanation. Castiel felt his heart shatter under Dean's outraged glare.

"Michael and Lucifer were planning to mate you, Dean. And yes. I am the brother of Lucifer and Michael, but I'm not like them, Dean! I rejected the name, you have to believe me." Castiel pleaded, his voice a bundle of nerves. Dean simply growled.

"I don't know what to believe Cass." Dean grumbled. He felt hurt. Why would Castiel do this? He genuinely thought Castiel cared for him. He thought maybe he could have a future. This is why he never got his hopes up. You get something good and then it's ripped away. In this case, Dean's prospects of ever having a family.

"Guys I don't know what this is about but we don't have time. Lucifer is tearing up the place, we have to get out of here!" Bela said, her posh accent growing stronger by the second. 

"Get out of here? Aren't we giving Dean to Lucifer?" Castiel asked though it hurt to even think about giving Dean away. 

"Cass, you're obviously smitten with him and I'm not going to wreck your happiness for the likes of Lucifer. The guy is an all around douche so we have to get you and your little crush out of here before Lucifer rips you a new one." Bela said, her gaze softening. Dean and Castiel, with red faces, nodded and followed Bela away from the flat. The trio scuttled down the halls in great haste.

"How are we going to leave? I don't even know my way around." Dean said bitterly. He shoulders hunching. 

"We are going to climb the west fence. Security is thin there. But we don't have much time. Lucifer will put this place on lockdown and then there will be no chance of escape." Bela explained as she sprinted briskly down the hall.

They exited the building and came to a chain link fence that was topped with barbed wire. Dean sucked in a sharp breath. The fence was about three or four metres tall. He'd have to climb up and then down the other side to avoid getting seriously injured. Even then, the barbed wire would be a problem.

"Here." Castiel said, tearing strips from his khaki trench coat. He grabbed Dean and Bela's hands and wrapped them before wrapping his own. "It should put just a few layers between your hands and the wir—" Castiel was interrupted by a loud shout. The trio turned to see Lucifer and a posse of guards charging towards them.

"Now!" Dean yelled, scaling the fence. Bela and Castiel followed suit, their extra weight causing the chain-link fence to sag. Dean made it over and was reaching the bottom of the other side, Bela not far behind him, when he heard a bang. He turned and saw Castiel had fallen from the fence and was now crumpled on the floor. The dark-haired alpha sat up clutching a bleeding arm.

A seething Lucifer hauled Castiel up by his pressed white shirt collar, spitting in his face. "You dare betray me, brother? You conspire with a rebel to help him escape?" Lucifer questioned, shaking Castiel harshly. 

"Cass!" Dean shouted. Bela gasped and stood by Dean's side, mouth agape. Lucifer looked up and chuckled maliciously. 

"If I didn't know any better Dean, I'd say you're genuinely worried for my no good traitor brother here. But that can't be right, you hate alphas." Lucifer said tauntingly. "Well you won't need to worry about poor old Castiel when you're dead." Lucifer laughed, raising his pistol in Dean's direction.

"Bela," Castiel coughed, his nails digging into Lucifer's hand which held his shirt front. "Get Dean out of here. Now! Go Bela!" Castiel said in a distraught manner as he struggled against his brother. Lucifer grunted and smacked Castiel unconscious with the butt of the pistol before dropping him.

Dean's eyes watered and he let out a strangled cry. He was torn. He needed to stay and protect Castiel but he was also free. He could return to his brother. His eyes watered, "Lucifer you leave him alone!" Dean screamed.

"Oh don't worry about him sweetheart." Lucifer said, shooting a bullet. It clipped Dean on the shoulder and he stumbled into Bela's arms.

"Come on Dean! We have to go!" She said, her voice shaky as she pulled Dean away from the scene. The female alpha began sprinting, a reluctant Dean following hot on her heels. All the while fleeing, Dean couldn't help but feel sick as his heart ripped into little pieces as the prison camp was slowly becoming a smudge on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the ending please. Anyways, yes guys, I'm alive still. Sorry updates have been slow, schools been a bitch, however I've managed another chapter. Hopefully this is lengthier then normal (idk cause I'm writing my story on an iPad and I don't have word count so yeah). This is unedited so constructive criticism and spelling and grammar corrections are welcome. Please leave a comment with feedback or just to let me know if you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks guys. (Also sorry again for slow updates).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I'm sorry for updating so late. It's been like a month and a bit. The last couple of weeks were crazy especially since I was moving house (gee I always seem to have some excuse lmao). Anyways, thanks to those who still read or those who've just started readin, it really means a lot to get support and feedback on my story. I know it's slow going and my writing skills and grammar aren't all that great but I appreciate each and every one of you reading. So please, leave a comment with some feed back or just say hello and start a conversation. Thank you so much guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dean ran. He ran as fast as his feet would take him. He ran even though his lungs screamed for air and his legs burned in agony. Even when the omega wanted to stop, Bela urged him on. 

The sun had started setting, turning the sky orange and pink, when the two had finally stopped. Bela had collapsed on to the sandy ground, huffing and puffing. Dean followed not long after. The green eyed omega looked around, taking in the surroundings. It was just dry rocky terrain with small scrubby shrubs, littering the landscape, a few trees dotting here and there. Dean couldn't even see the camp.

After Bela had gained back her breath, she sat up, her face red and sweaty and dirty blonde hair a tangled mess. She looked to Dean with a small smile. "Are you ok?" Dean sat up and shook his head in reply.

"No." He said curtly. His hands and reached up and covered his face. His eyes burned with tears. He bit his lip hard. He would not cry. He'd cried to much already. He was free now, he could go back to his people. He looked over to Bela, running a hand over his sculpted jaw. "What will you do now?"

"Well I was hoping you'd let me tag along. If I go back, they will kill me. And besides you kind of need me with that shoulder and I could help defend you against any alphas we come across." She rambled, running a hand through her knotted curls. 

Dean frowned. Normally he'd have said no straight away but Bela had helped him, not only in his escape but when he was injured to. He thought it over. Bela seemed nice enough, in fact she was pretty soft spoken for an alpha and if one were to look at her without knowing her orientation, they'd probably think her beta. Also Dean owed it to Castiel, after all Bela appeared to be his friend and leaving her behind now would just seem like a kick to the guts for Castiel. "I suppose you can. And where do you intend to go when I find my brother and I go back to fighting?"

"I could stay and help. I could help the wounded. I've never really been dedicated to the alphas cause but I'd be happy to help the omegas. Besides I'm kind of obligated to help you until your boyfriend comes to get you." Bela said the last part teasingly, however it had the opposite effect, and made Dean wince.

"He's not my boyfriend, in fact I don't care for him at all." The lie tasted like battery acid on his tongue as he thought about all the alphas surrounding an injured Castiel. Bela gave him a soft comforting smile.

"Honey, I think the way you called out for him and your reluctance to leave made your fondness quite clear. Also, I know for a fact that Castiel deeply cares about you." She said.

"He was going to give me to Michael and Lucifer to use as they pleased!" Dean protested.

"Begrudgingly so." Bela shot back, raising a brow and giving Dean a look that said 'you know I'm right'.

"Whatever, now's not the time to talk about this. Let's cover more ground before all the sunlight is gone." The omega muttered, his green eyes half lidded in exhaustion. "Do you know where we are?" 

"Yeah. We're an hours hike from the Capitol. It's where the alphas have full control." She explained. Dean nodded as he rummaged through his mind for directions to his closest base. He bit his lip bitterly. As far as he knew, the closest bases were a couple days walk from the Capitol. He huffed, he hated the Capitol. 

It's one of the attacks that had contributed to the beginning of the rebellion. Months after escaping the euthanisation centre, Dean went into hiding until he found his brother living with an older alpha and his beta partner as just an extra set of hands around the house. After that, he and his brother gathered other omegas who were lusting for justice and launched an attack on the Capitol. It had to be one of Dean's bloodiest fights.

"The closest base would be a day walk max. Can we really cover that much ground without being detected?" He asked skeptically. He was beginning to think maybe escaping wasn't such a great idea after all. Bela set her jaw in determination and began tying up her dirty blonde curls. She got to her feet and puffed out her chest.

"We will cross this desert if it's the last thing I do." She growled out, her alpha showing through, making Dean roll his eyes though he felt the corner of his lip quirk up. "We can make it across, just point us in the direction." She said.

"We don't even have water! It'd be suicide." Dean grumbled. It'd be easier to sneak into the Capitol, granted they probably would get caught eventually.

"We. Will. Make. It." Bela ground out, her accent thickening. "Castiel is my best friend and has saved my hide more times than I can count. And you, Dean, are dear to him. I have to get you to safety, even if I die trying. You will get back to your base, you will get your people and you will rescue Castiel." She snarled, though she didn't seem angry, just trying to drive a point home. It also begs the question; what exactly had Castiel done to make Bela so indebted and loyal? Dean simply nodded.

"Judging from the sun's position I'd say... That way." Dean said, pausing to mull over the directions imprinted in his memory, before pointing south. Bela nodded and began walking, Dean following on her heels.

They walked for hours, only stopping to take a breather in the shade of a tree that were far and few in between. The earth was scrubby and dusty but it was enough to ware the soles of Dean's prison issued sand shoes. They weren't really meant for hiking. Bela wasn't faring much better as her soles had already split and she's kicked her shoes off awhile back. The setting sun was glaring down on them, it's last few rays managing to give the blonde alpha a wicked sunburn on her arms. 

As soon as all the light had dissipated the two agreed to stop and rest for the night. Dean collapsed to the ground, huffing and wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead. He rolled onto his back and look up into the sky. Despite the sun having sunk past the horizon the omega could still see the slight glow of its light at the edges of the sky. He turned his head and saw Bela palming the soul of her foot, perhaps to soothe. Dean's feet hurt a lot to. His shoes had broken and the skin on his feet were lifting from the rough earth. 

When the two had finally cooled and stopped panting, the chill of the night desert had settled over them. Bela gave a little shiver and Dean grit his teeth. He's dealt with worse, he had to keep reminding himself. They couldn't make a fire so as to not alert any alphas that may be in the area. And even if it were safe to make a fire. They didn't have any supplies. The night was quiet except for the sound of Dean's breathing, Bela's chattering teeth and a cricket, hiding in the scrub nearby.

"How'd you and Castiel become friends?" Dean asked, interrupting the silence. There was a pause before Bela spoke again, like she was still thinking about Dean's question. 

"He helped me out with my uh problems." Bela said curtly. Dean snorts and gives a breathy laugh.

"Well that's hardly fair," Dean says.

"Excuse me?" Bela asks, raising a brow in the dark, her voice sharp and short.

"I know nothing about you, while you probably know all about my history. The rise of Dean Winchester!" Dean chuckles, making a jazz hands motion up to the sky. He doesn't know why he's laughing. Perhaps the desert sun made him delirious. Bela sighs.

"I was a very angry young girl. When I was little, I grew up in a home where domestic violence was a norm. My father —an alpha —was a drunk and had a tendency to beat my mother who was a beta." She pauses to bite out a bitter laugh, "My mother didn't try to lie to me or sugar coat the situation. Dad would beat her and she'd come crawling to me to lick her wounds. One day it must have been just to much because she snapped. After dad beat her, she came to me like always did but this time she beat the shit out of me and blamed all her misfortune on me."

"Shit." Dean says quietly, eyes wide. He would never have pegged Bela to be from a home of domestic violence. She was always so happy and smug. It just didn't seem like her. He never really got to know his father as he was always out on alpha business and as soon as he found out about Dean's orientation he kicked him to the curb. 

"It got worse as I got older. The beatings would get worse. I'd get verbal harassment and physical attacks. And I'd fight back. I'd throw punches and tell my parents to die in a hole. Then when I was eighteen, my father left the house and it was just me and mother. She was really drunk and she started pulling the floor boards up. When I confronted her about it she knocked me unconscious and I woke up under the floor boards." Bela continued and Dean sucked in a breath, pushing back memories of the euthanisation centre. 

"Anyways I was there for a couple days because dad and mum were both too drunk to notice. When I finally got out I attacked them but this time with the intent of killing. The police got to me and arrested me. I did community service in a clinic where I met Cas and he took me under his wing." The blond alpha finished. She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair.

"I guess we've both had our fair share of shit." Dean said, hugging himself to savour his own warmth. There was silence. The green eyed omega looked over and saw that Bela was on her side with her eyes closed. She was sleeping. Dean looked up at the night sky. He didn't want to sleep, in fear of being ambushed by alphas. Though his lids slipped shut anyways, like someone had placed heavy weights on them. 

Hours later, Dean begins to stir as the sun breaks the horizon. The sky is still dark but is slightly rosy around the edges. The omega sits up and gives a yelp as he accidentally jerks his shoulder. Bela seems to perk up at the noise.

"Are you ok?" She asks Dean with a yawn. He shakes his head with a grunt as Bela moves towards him. He flinches slightly when she reaches for him but Dean lets Bela check his wound. She peels the blood soaked fabric away from the wound to inspect it. 

"Well it's doing ok so far as it's just a graze but the bullet is still lodged in their so it's going to hurt like a bitch. I don't want to touch anything until we get to an actual medical facility. Which is another thing, it may only be a graze but we need to move fast because infection could turn this wound from one to one-hundred real quick." Bela stated as she analysed the fleshy graze. It was a little wet with blood but it was mostly dry.

"Well let's get walking then." Dean announced, smacking his chapped lips. It reminded him of his dry throat. He internally groaned. What he'd do for water. He glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun slowly rising, bringing with it the promise of rising temperatures. He looked at Bela and pointed in the direction they needed to head, "We walk that way."

Bela nods and begins marching south. Dean follows behind Bela though his mind has wandered elsewhere rather than the task at hand. He imagines a world where omegas are treated as equals and a world where he can be with someone and have his own children. He imagines sitting on a couch by a window, some Creedence Clearwater Revival playing as he hugs a small bundle to his chest. He imagines his partner coming home and sitting on the couch with him and just cuddling. But he can't have that. Not now at least.

The day progresses on and the suns rays are getting almost unbearable. He squints in the bright light, his lips parted as he breathes raggedly. His tongue feels like sandpaper and his head hurts. How long have they been walking? Dean doesn't know.

Bela seems to be fairing the same. Her shoulders are hunched she seems to be stumbling more than walking. She's panting and exhausted but she still stops to let Dean catch up and lean on her. 

"Thanks, Bela." Dean mumbles. Bela simply nods politely before wrapping her arm around Dean's side. At first, he feels himself tense before he realises that Bela's just trying to help. Dean feels vulnerable and he hates it. If someone had told Dean a few days ago that he'd be crossing the desert with an alpha aiding him and that he'd be missing an alpha doctor who was probably locked up somewhere he would have cackled at them until he pissed himself.

Bela stumbles and her knees buckle, causing her to fall to the ground, Dean tumbling down after her. The two lie in a heap on the floor, panting and licking their chapped lips, failing to wet them. "I think we should," Dean had to pause to give a heavy pant, "I think we should rest." He managed. 

"No Dean..." Bela started as she sat up a little. She Weakly tried to push Dean up onto his feet. "We need to keep going. Come on, Dean." She stopped moving and fell back to the ground, her breaths ragged. The two were just to weak to keep moving. The sun beat down furiously, causing them to sweat. They were steadily losing consciousness and were delirious.

Dean was so out of it. He didn't even fully comprehend the rumble of a jeep as it rushed towards them. He heard the jeep near and he turned his head in its direction, ignoring Bela's inaudible chatter and giggles. The vehicle came to a halt a few meters away and three pairs of boot clad feet came into view. 

"Dean!" He heard someone call his name but he was two exhausted to move. Whoever had called his name though had begun gathering Dean up in their arms. Damn this person had long arms, Dean thought absent-mindedly. Wait. Dean glanced up and saw his brother, Sam, peering down at him. 

"Sammy." Dean gurgled out, his eyes growing wet.

"Oh Dean!" Sam let out a loud relieved chuckle and bent down to bring his forehead to Dean's. After a few moments Sam pulled away, Dean still in his arms as he moved to stand.

"What do we do about her?" Dean heard someone ask Sam. Sam seems to pause and look at Bela, Dean looked at Bela then turned to who asked the question. Meg. One of the few alphas who pledged their alliance to helping the omegas and betas. Before Sam could answer, Dean was speaking.

"She's coming with us." Dean said with finality. He stumbled away from Sam and towards Bela who was barely conscious. He pulled Bela up onto his uninjured shoulder and pulled her towards the jeep. 

"Dean, are you sure we can trust her?" Sam asked tentatively. Dean glared at Sam.

"Of course we can trust her!" He grumbled, falling forward a little. 

"Whoa there tiger. Slow down." He felt someone place their hands on his chest and looked down to see Kevin. A shaggy-haired omega who had dark eyes.

"Ok Dean. We can trust her. Now can you pass her to Meg so we can get you guys back to base?" Sam asked, hands raised as if he were talking to an animal who was easily spooked.

Slowly, Dean finally nodded, passing Bela off to Meg who pulled her into the jeep. Sam caught Dean when he stumbled towards him, pulling his older brother to his chest. He acted as a crutch and aided Dean into getting in the jeep. Dean grumbled. He didn't like Sammy having to be his personal walking stick. He didn't want Sammy to help him because that was his job as an older brother. It didn't make things better that Sam held a few more inches of height over Dean. Anyone looking at Sam would easily mistake him for an alpha despite the fact that he's actually a beta.

Dean crawled into a seat and buckled up, Sam crawling in their with him. Everyone was seated so Meg threw her foot onto the gas and they sped off. Dean turned to see that Bela was strapped into the passenger seat, incoherently babbling in her curious accent. Kevin seemed entrance by her voice and tried to inch forward— as he was sitting in the back, next to Sammy— to hear her more clearly.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes, Sam?" Dean asked with a sigh as he leaned back into the plush seat which really wasn't plush at all but it definitely beat sleeping on the hard dry earth. 

"Can you tell me what happened? Who is she? Where were you?" He asked, his eyebrows moving emotively. His face seemed to be in a grimace and he sported a small crease between his two brows. Dean smiled a little and smoothed out the crease with his thumb. "Dean!" The omega jumped a little when his brother yelled to get his attention.

"Sorry. I was at a prison camp. And she— well that's Bela. She was a really nice alpha nurse and she helped me escape." Dean explained, carding his hands through his hair. 

"We thought you were dead!" Kevin said, a whimper in his throat. "Jo saw Lucifer put a blade through you as she was retreating." He said. Sam's lips turned into a thin line.

"We were lost without you, Dean. The rebellion is in pieces and I've been trying to hold everyone together." Sam explained, his voice pleading as if he were expecting Dean to be livid about this. "It's mostly divided into those who are giving up and then those who are trying to forge on." 

"S'okay Sammy." Dean slurred, looking to Sam. "I'm here to help now." Sam's lips curled into what seemed like a half smile half frown when he looked at Dean. He was concerned but he didn't say anything throughout the duration of the ride, which wasn't long as the base wasn't very far. Meg and Kevin had pulled Sam onto a patrol, to help him take his mind off the supposed death of his brother when that's exactly who they found on patrol. 

Meg parked the jeep in the base's garage and began tending to Bela. Sam, wrapped an arm around Dean's side, helping him up and out of the jeep. They stumbled into the medic centre in the base and were instantly bombarded. Sam pushed through the mass of concerned nurses, searching for something. 

"Gabe!" Sam called out, getting a few glares from resting patients. A few moments later, a shorter beta appeared. He wore a grin and had warm brown eyes that reminded Sam of maple syrup. His grin fell when he sore Sam slouching, with a half conscious Dean in his arms.

"Is that—" Gabriel started. Sam nodded, hurrying towards him.

"It's Dean. I think he's got severe heat stroke and dehydration." Sam explained hurriedly as Gabriel gestured for him to follow. He directed him to an empty bed that was sectioned off by a curtain for privacy. Sam laid him in the bed and Gabriel called for a nurse before checking vitals. Halfway through Sam's nervous nail biting session, Balthazar, a willowy blonde beta stepped in to assist. 

"Ok, Balty, we need to get some water into him and I need some saline, gauze and a whiskey for me." Gabriel said to Balthazar as he peeled Dean's lids open to shine a small torchlight into his eyes. 

"I'm on it." He replied, rushing away to get the things Gabe asked for.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked hesitantly, afraid of the small beta's answer. He looked at his big brother. Never in his life had Sam seen Dean so vulnerable and frail. Not even when their father had begun tossing lamps around and shattering ceramic plates upon the discovery of Dean's orientation.

"Yeah. He should be fine. He's got a nasty graze on his shoulder and a split on his forehead. Then it's just the heat stroke." Gabriel explained to Sam, while lifting Dean's shirt to expose a healing wound. "This must be where Dean-o got stabbed." He said running a hand down the angry pink tissue that was on the verge of scarring.

Balthazar returned placing the items on a mobile stainless steel bench. Gabriel moved to the bench and pulled out some gloves and a pair of forceps from the shelving underneath the bench. He snapped his gloves on and began cleaning the wound on Dean's shoulder. Dean shuffled around a little and grunted but otherwise stayed limp. Gabriel picked up the forceps and pulled out the bullet that was wedged into the omega's flesh. He cleaned up the tools and dressed Dean's wound while Balthazar hooked Dean up to an IV drip which seemed to be feeding water into him.   
Sam was afraid to get close, as if getting any closer would put Dean in some sort of harm.

Once everything was cleaned up and Balthazar had left to check on other patients Gabriel turned to see Sam, sitting hunched over in a chair normally reserved for guests. "Sam?" The shaggy haired beta looked up at the call of his name. Gabriel could see he was on the verge of tears and that his eyes were red rimmed.

"Hey, don't cry now. It's ok." Gabriel said in consolation, making his way over to the overly large beta, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sam stood up and pulled Gabriel into his arms, sniffling. Just this past week had Sam rattled. He thought he'd lost his brother and he was loosing control over the rebellion. Gabriel couldn't magically fix Dean and restore morale amongst the omegas— those things would fix themselves in time— however he could provide Sam with the comfort he needed.

Sam clung to Gabriel like a life line, fat tears welling up. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and a peel of fondness blossom in his chest when Gabriel hugged him back, crushing him to his chest. Sam smiled a little when he reminisced about his time with Gabriel. The two had been mated to each other since the beginning of the rebellion. He still remembers the day Gabriel had joined the rebellion.

He'd turned up to a base, a grin on his face and a lollipop in his gob. He pledged himself to the rebellion, letting little of his past be known. Then he saw Sam. Sam had been going about duties when he heard someone scream moose. That's how he first met the small, easy going beta that he's been madly in love with for about two years.

"Come on. My shift was ending when you came in so let's go back to our room and sleep. I will call Jo to watch him. I'm sure she'd be glad to know Dean is alive." Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Sam's side. The tall beta nodded, exhausted. This experience was emotionally draining. Gabriel went to the nurses station and called for Jo before departing to his room, Sam at his side.

***

Castiel grunted. Everything hurt and everything was dark. From the musty smell of old heat, Lucifer must have thrown him in the heat rooms only used by guards with omegas or omega prisoners. The alpha sat up and winced. After Dean and Bela had escaped Lucifer and his goons had beat Castiel into unconsciousness. Gauging the pain he suspected that he at least had a broken arm and severe bruising with a few cuts and gashes. He had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed since Dean and Bela's escaped.

He tried to move towards what he suspected was the door; a sliver of weak light leaking into the inky blackness that surrounded the alpha. He felt like a caged animal. Being stuck here and not with Dean. He felt like someone was dragging and ice cube down his spine. Did Dean and Bela get away alright? Did they get picked up by alphas? Was Dean in Michael and Lucifer's company? Was Bela on death row? Castiel felt panicked. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Dean and Bela were hurt. Or worse. 

Suddenly the steel door creaked open, allowing bright white light to illuminate the room. Castiel winced and squinted his eyes, trying to blink away the temporary blindness. He could make out two shapes. As they neared and Castiel's sight ebbed back, he identified the two shapes as Lucifer and Michael.

"Pitiful. Disgusting. Traitor." He heard Michael spit. 

"We may as well kill him. He's really useless to us. Not only did he let our omega escape but he's an omega sympathiser and will likely betray us again." Came Lucifer's venomous snarl.

"No. We'll just put him in the doll house." Michael said, a dangerous edge to his voice that suggested to Castiel that the doll house was nothing good. Lucifer nodded slowly, a grin splitting his face. He seemed to appreciate the idea.

"Michael. Lucifer. What's going on? The doll house? What're you guys talking about?" Castiel croaked. He felt cornered and his throat felt like sandpaper when he swallowed nervously. His questions however seemed to trigger Lucifer as his hand shot out and clutched Castiel's jaw in a death grip. That was definitely going to bruise.

Michael smirked. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Castiel." He hissed, drawing his fist back and smashing into Castiel's face before he even knew what hit him.

***

Dean woke with a start. He felt extremely hot and feverish. His eyes flickered around the room in a panicked frenzy. He recognised his surroundings as the clinic in the omega base. He remembers Sam finding him in the desert and Gabriel standing over him. He must have fell asleep some time after that.

Dean wiped his brow that was glistened with sweat. He felt hyper-sensitive. His skin tingled and prickled with heat. He felt the dampness of his pants between his thighs where slick had been leaking. It then occurred to the omega that his heat had started.

He felt his heart lurch when he stepped off the bed, legs shaky. He felt a glob of slick dribble down the inside of his thigh and quickly placed a hand on his rear in embarrassment. He looked around in distraught. He should've known this would happen. A week without suppressants would only guarantee that his heat would come back full force. It was then that the panicked and heat-afflicted omega saw the nurse call button. 

He slammed his hand down on it and within a few moments, Balthazar, a lanky blonde beta appeared, Gabriel, Sam's mate hot on his heels. The two both screwed their noses up at the musky stench of The omega's heat. Dean panted and looked up at the two with lidded eyes, trying to cross his legs to block the flow of slick.

"Balthazar, get a wheelchair please." Balthazar simply nodded at Gabriel's request and darted away. 

"Come on. Sit down, Dean." Gabriel said, leading a blushing Dean to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at the beta. Dean felt really hot and woozy. All he could think about was putting out the fire in his belly and Castiel. Gosh he misses Castiel. 

"Cas—" Dean cut himself off. How embarrassing. He nearly moaned Castiel's name. This seemed to have grabbed Gabriel's attention as he looked Dean with worry.

"Huh? Is everything a-okay Dean?" Gabriel asked with concern, however, thankfully for Dean, Balthazar returned with a wheelchair that had folded towel in the seat. Dean's face reddened as Gabriel helped him into the wheelchair. He felt like a little kid who'd just had an accident. His heat felt so unnatural. Dean had been on suppressants for so long, he couldn't even remember when his last heat was.

"We're just going to take you to Sam's room, Dean. We haven't quite set up a room for you yet so Sam will be watching over you. Is that ok?" Gabriel asked in his caring doctor tone. Through the fever, Dean could only manage a nod. He didn't really care, he just wanted Castiel by his side and for this to be over. The two began leaving the clinic. 

"Yeah. S'fine." Dean panted, trying to focus on the winding corridor. Gabriel reached a perfectly white door and knocked in an urgent manner. Sam answered the door in a baggy grey long sleeve shirt and shaggy bed head. When his eyes landed on his blushing and sweaty his eyes widened and he ushered the pair in.

"Look Kiddo, I can't stay to help but I'd suggest just sitting him in the tub and giving him some ice cold water. When the fever cools get him to sleep." Gabriel commanded, still in his doctor voice. Sam nodded, a little sad that his mate couldn't stay. Gabriel's expression softened and he quickly pulled Sam down for a peck before departing. 

"Ok. Let's get you in the tub." Sam said to no one in particular as he wheeled Dean into the bathroom. Sam began filling the tub while Dean started to strip, clenching the muscles in his rear to prevent slick from dripping onto the floor. Sam turned around and didn't even bat an eye at Dean's nudity. Omegas in heat tend to want out of their clothes as soon as possible and Sam had nursed Dean through at least four heats before their father discovered Dean's orientation.

Dean jumped in the tub and plopped down into the cool water, drawing his knees up to his chest. His breathing was heavy and ragged as he rested his forehead on his knees. Sam grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on the back of Dean's neck before leaving to get Dean something to drink. 

When he returned he handed Dean a bottle of water which he had proceeded to guzzle. He hadn't really noticed how thirsty he was considering he'd been pumped full of liquid at the clinic. A few moments later the omega slowed to just little sips. Sam was sitting on the tile floor, staring off into space, checking to make sure Dean was ok every now and again. The omega seemed less feverish and Sam thought now was a good time to ask about what happened to Dean in more detail, perhaps something that could aid the omega cause.

"Hey Dean, do you want to talk to me about what happened?" Sam asked gently.

"I already did." Dean said confused, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Tell me more." Sam said. Leaning on the edge of the tub stirring his finger in the bath water. Dean slapped his hand.

"Don't do that. The water is filled with slick. It's not right and it's really gross." Dean snapped, turning his nose up. Sam chuckled. It's not the worst thing he's experienced in all honesty. He's experienced what it's like to be covered head to toe in blood. That's pretty gross in its own rights. Dean sighed.

"After Lucifer knifed me I went unconscious and woke up in a clinic. I talked to a doctor. His name was Castiel, he was an alpha. He was surprisingly nice and he treated me like an actual person. Even the nurse— Bela —was rather nice. She's the alpha that was with me when you found me." Dean explained as best as possible.

"Anyways orders from high-up were to isolate me for some reason and I ended up in an old heat-room and well we know how that goes." Dean said, trying to seem nonchalant and failing miserably. Sam knew exactly how that went. He was disgusted when Dean had found him and told him about the euthanisation centre. He knew how much it had impacted his brother. Sam remembers the sleepness nights where he stayed awake, waiting for Dean's night terrors to start so Sam could shake his brother awake.

"After that, Castiel helped me out of there and patched me up as I had done a number on myself while in the heat-room." The omega said gesturing to his bruised and split forehead. "He kept me in his living quarters and let me do as I pleased and gave me sandwiches. He was really nice. He treated me like I was special and it felt great." Dean said dreamily before clearing his throat and giving Sam a glance from the corner of his eye to see if his younger brother had noticed how fondly he spoke of Castiel. If he had, he didn't let it on.

"Later Bela warned Castiel that Lucifer had showed up to take me and was tearing the place apart, looking for me. Apparently Michael and Lucifer had planned to breed me. It was then that I discovered Castiel was their brother though he wasn't anything like them. It seemed he'd been on the alpha side out of fear. Anyways, Bela, Cass and I had decided to flee. Bela and I got away but... well Cass didn't get away." Dean finished, his head drooping at the thought of Castiel being hurt. Perhaps he was already dead. That thought made Dean want to crawl out of his own skin. He looked at Sam to see that the beta looked pale and shocked.

"So this Castiel or uh Cass is Lucifer and Michael's brother?" Sam questioned with a nervous swallow. Dean eyebrows furrowed.

"Well that's what I said." He said. Why can't Sam wrap his head around that?

"Dean." Sam paused and Dean almost felt like Sam was doing it on purpose for dramatic effect. "Gabriel is Michael and Lucifer's brother." He said, watching Dean for a reaction.

"What?" The omega asked, obviously startled and shocked. So that means... that means Gabriel and Castiel are also brothers. Dean wasn't so much worried about Gabriel. No, he'd trust the beta with his life. It was the fact that Gabriel's brother Castiel— who was actually a real good guy —might be dead and Dean could have done something to stop it.

"Yeah. He told me about it and said to keep it a secret however I think this warrants me telling you. He was afraid you'd throw him back to the alphas if you knew." Sam said.

"I wouldn't." Dean said trying to wrap his head around the fact that Gabriel and Castiel were brothers.

"Well anyways, we can talk about it with him when he gets back but right now I think it's time you get out of the tub." Sam said. Dean reluctantly complied when Sam held a towel up and gestured for Dean to get wrapped up. After the omega had dried off, Sam handed him a loose robe— that looked like a hospital gown —to pull over him. Dean wrapped a towel around his waist as they exited the bathroom so as to not get slick on anything he sat on.

The omega sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchenette while his beta brother prepared two cups of coffee. Once they were done Sam brought them over to the breakfast bar and sat across from Dean. They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their coffee. After awhile, Dean began to grow feverish again. Fuck, he hated heats. Sam seemed to notice his discomfort.

"When your heat is over, Gabe will probably start you on the suppressants again." Sam stated, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Mhm." Dean groaned, his cheeks growing warm. He wishes this was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like thank all of those who have besn waiting so patiently and I apologise profusely if this chapter isn't of good quality or isn't up to scratch so to make up for it I've put a little drama at the end for you all. Well here it is. Enjoy.

White. That's all Castiel could see. He'd woken up only a few minutes ago, very confused. Whatever room he was in was all white. The walls, floor and ceiling were all smooth and shiny, like marble. Castiel was sitting in a soft bed, the sheets were silken and creamy white, trimmed in frills. 

"What the hell?" Castiel asked to no one in particular. He rubbed his forehead and grumbled. He felt like someone had bludgeoned him. The alpha stumbled out of bed and towards the duchess vanity that was across the room. The vanity was very petite and adorned with porcelain figurines of dogs, cats and ponies. Something fit for a little girl.

Castiel looked up and was startled by his reflection. He'd been washed and dressed— the thought of someone handling Castiel while he was naked and unconscious made the alpha sick. He was dressed in something you'd see an aristocratic little boy would wear and his face had been made up with faux freckles, even his cheeks had been reddened with blush though the make up did nothing to hide the angry bruises on his face. His hair was slicked back and he was clean shaven.

"What the fuck?" Castiel snarled. He balled up his fists and started rubbing the make up off and ruffling his hair. He looked back up at his reflection and noticed that behind him was a door. He spun on his heel and started towards the door. He tried the handle. It was unlocked.

He pushed the door open and slowly crept down the hall. The halls were also white, smooth and shiny. It was dim, the main light source was coming from the end of the corridor. The hallway was lined with other doors, all of them painted with little paintings of puppies or flowers. Each door had a plaque with an engraving on it. 

Castiel exited the hallway which emptied out into what looked like a large extravagant dining room. The wall opposite him was taken up by a ginormous floor-to-ceiling window which let bright rays of sunlight in. Outside the window were sprawling green lawns and lush gardens.

In the room there was a large, long dining table that could at least seat twenty people. The table was set with delicate fine china, silverware and doilies.The table was empty except at the head, by the window, where a young woman sat. She looked peaceful as she sat with her eyes shut but as Castiel took a few steps in her direction, they fluttered open.

The girl had startling green eyes, eyes that made Castiel yearn for Dean. Long red locks pooled over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her milky, slightly freckled flesh. She had plump, rosy, cupid bows lips and high elegant cheekbones. "Castiel." She said in greeting.

Castiel's breath hitched in his throat. The girl looked extremely familiar, though he was not able to figure out from where he knew her. "Where am I? And how do you know my name?" Castiel asked, his voice gravelly.

"You're in what Michael and Lucifer call the dollhouse. And how could I not know your name? We are family after all." She said with a knowing look and a soft sympathetic smile. Castiel's eyes widened. There's no fucking way. She died. It couldn't be.

"Anna?" Castiel choked out. The girl's smile seemed to grow bigger and warmer, making Castiel's knees grow weak. It was really her. It was Anna. She was alive!

The raven-haired alpha skipped over to his little sister. He stood over her and felt his stomach knot. She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his arm, giving him a friendly squeeze. Castiel knelt down so he was eye-level with her and placed a hand on her pale cheek. "It's really you, Anna?"

"It is." She said softly with a nod and a tiny chuckle. "Please sit, Castiel. You probably have some questions." 

"Oh trust me, I do." He said, taking a seat beside her. She chuckled and waited for him to fire away. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"After I presented as an omega, father didn't know what to do with me. It didn't help that I disobeyed him at every turn." Anna began. Castiel nodded. Anna had always had a rebellious streak even after she presented as an omega. "One day, with the help of Lucifer and Michael, I was locked away. I was locked in this place. The dollhouse. It has a kitchen and bathroom. Dining and living. It even has heat rooms."

"They told me that you were sick. They said that you were dying. And then one day when I asked, they told me you were dead. We had a funeral and everything." Castiel said, his eyes stinging. Anna was his little sister. He'd always been fond of her. She'd always followed him around and copied his actions. She didn't deserve to be locked away, simply for being a rebellious little girl.

"It's ok. I'm not all alone." Anna said. Her smile saddened at this and she looked up. "This place is like a halfway house. Omegas come and go. But I've always had one stay by my side." She said.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head, eyes squinting.

"After I'd been here for at least four or five years, Michael dropped off a little omega boy. He said father had no room for weakling omegas and that I was to look after him. His name is Samandriel and he's our little brother." Anna explained, voice tender and sweet. Castiel felt like there was something inside him being ripped away. He was horrified at the barbaric deeds his family carried out so easily. He felt ripped open and raw. He was disgusted and angry.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry that I didn't stop them." Castiel said. 

"It's not your fault, Castiel. You didn't know." Anna soothed, giving Castiel a sad look. They were silent as Castiel took some deep breaths, reigning in his mess of emotions.

"Where's Samandriel? I'd like to meet him." Castiel asked. He wanted to meet his little brother. Anna smiled and grabbed Castiel's hand, leading him back to the hallway. She stopped in front of a door that had a sleeping basset hound puppy painted on the door. Anna knocked and Castiel tensed as he heard someone shuffling around on the other side. Then with a creak it opened.

Castiel felt nervous when his eyes landed on the boy. He had to be at least fifteen or seventeen. He had sandy hair that stuck up wildly. Baby blue eyes peered up at Castiel.

"Samandriel, this is your older brother, Castiel." Anna introduced. The boys eyes widened.

"You're Castiel! Anna has told me so many things about you." Samandriel said excitedly, eyes gleaming. Tentatively, he reached a hand out, which Castiel shook.

"I'm nervous." Castiel said with a light-hearted chuckle. Anna laughed and playfully wacked him on the shoulder.

"Are you here to set us free?" Samandriel asked, his lips pursing. He looked hopeful though he was trying to smother it. Castiel looked to Anna who coughed awkwardly. She must have gotten carried away and told Samandriel that   
Castiel would come, talked him up to be some sort of hero. This made the dark haired alpha feel bad as he stared into the eyes of his new-found little brother.

"Yes, of course." Castiel lied, his voice pinched. Anna looked sad as Samandriel grinned in delight. It made the alpha feel horrible. What was he going to do. He needed to figure this out.

 

God, he wished Dean was here right now.

***

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Dean's big escape and highly celebrated return to the rebellion. Only this time Dean felt horrible about the rebellion. He still wanted equal rights and the blood of all alphas who thought otherwise but when launching attacks and discussing battle plans with his fellow rebels Dean found that his mind was elsewhere. 

For the past two weeks, ever since his heat had ended, Dean had to fight the urge to break down every time he saw Bela or Gabriel because when he saw them, he thought of Castiel. He yearned for the alpha to come back or even just to know that that raven haired idiot was ok. He had all the patrols keeping an eye out for him and had even ransacked the camp, causing the alphas to scatter. He was further disheartened when he found that Garth had disappeared.

"Dean? Are you ok? You look terrible." A familiar voice said.

Dean's gaze flickered up and he saw Bela. When she had recovered from the dehydration, she'd begged to be put to work so that she could do her bit. Now, she worked as Gabriel's assistant in the clinic, helping out injured alpha and beta allies. The omegas were jittery around her. 

"Bela, are there any new patients? Any that stick out?" Dean asked hurriedly. Bela sighed and gave Dean a pitying look. He did this every morning and Bela could tell he was slowly coming undone. He was fatigued and was working non-stop. Sam had tried to get him to sleep. He even locked him in their room, hoping Dean would get bored and go to sleep but he'd unscrewed the door hinges with his bare hands, making his finger tips bloody. 

"No, Dean. Please, just go sleep. Sam can keep things in check for a day while you rest and if we do happen to find Castiel then I will wake you up immediately." She said. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Jo walked in, glaring at him.

"Dean! You're such a bloody child. Sam made me come after you." She snapped, grabbing Dean's arm. Dean pouted at her but Jo simply ignored him.

"Thanks Jo! Please try and get him to sleep." Bela said, shooting the petite blonde omega a charming grin. Jo simply blushed, sending Bela a curt nod before pulling Dean away. The two exited the clinic and went down the halls. Dean kept a straight stoic face as he walked down the corridor with Jo at his side. 

On the outside Dean kept his brave and noble facade up. On the inside however, Dean was tearing himself up. He'd already felt like shit when he left Castiel at the camp but when he confronted Gabriel about it, he wanted to immediately turn back time and swap spots with Castiel. When Dean had sat Gabriel down and asked if Castiel and he were related the beta had gone pale and sorrowful. He had told Dean that Castiel was his brother and had left him upon the beginning of the rebellion.

"Please don't make me go back to bed, Jo." The green eyed omega sighed wearily. Jo turned to him with a firm expression and opened her mouth to reply before being cut off. "Jo, I can not sleep. Not while my friend is out there, probably dead."

Jo sighed as her gaze softened. "Is this Gabriel's brother we are talking about?" She asked, receiving a nod from Dean. "Bela says that Castiel loves you. She thinks you like him to."

Dean fixes a stare of Jo and snorts. "I wouldn't say he loves me. We're just friends. And also, since when did you get comfy with Bela?" He asks the petite blonde omega.

"Uh, we are just acquaintances. We have some chit chat from time to time." Jo explains, her cheeks rosy. She drifts away from the green eyed omega— who looked skeptical — to let someone pass between them. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Can I visit Bobby?" Dean asked tentatively. Jo gives him a look that says that that might not be a very good idea but she doesn't protest. The two wander the halls before stopping in front of a simple door with a do not disturb sign hanging from the knob.

"Dad?" Jo called through the door, following up with a soft knock. There was silence before the two heard a loud thump and shuffling. The door creaked open to reveal a man who was looked to be late forties, early fifties. His chin was scraggly and his eyes were sunken, ringed by half moon crescents. The smell of alcohol wafted off of him.

"Dad, it's me, Jo. Dean won't rest and he wanted to keep you company." The blonde omega explained, her tone soft and comforting, like she was handling a fledgling bird that'd fallen from a nest. Bobby's eyes scanned over to two before he stepped aside to give way to the omegas. 

"Better keep it down if you're going to stay in here then." Bobby grunted. Dean smiled and gave Bobby a side hug before making himself comfortable. Bobby turned to look at his daughter's worried brown eyes. 

"Dad, you've got to drop the alcohol." She whispered, raising her hand and resting it on the alpha's shoulder.

"I haven't been drinking." He said gruffly, rubbing his eye. 

"Dad, you reek of scotch and there's a half empty bottle lying by your bed." Jo deadpanned. Bobby averted his eyes, embarrassed. He felt ashamed. He should be better than this. Jo sighed and gave him a tight hug. "Just try. I have to go now. Duty calls."

After Jo had left, Bobby took up a spot on the end of his bed. He picked up a picture frame that'd been lying face down on the bed and gazed at it with sorrow and longing. He picked up the scotch bottle and knocked some back.

"Good stuff?" Dean asked lightheartedly. Bobby gave Dean an apologetic look and put the bottle on his bedside. Dean's never said it outright but Bobby knows that it hurts the green eyed omega to see him like this.

Dean tried not to feel bad for Bobby. He was a fairly capable alpha, even with his alcoholism. Though he'd never been the same since the death of Ellen, his beta wife and Jo's mother. Dean also felt horrible thinking about Ellen, the woman who'd served as a mother in his life. He'd been close with her. He at least still had Jo, Bobby and Sam. They were his family. They had been ever since Dean escaped the euthanisation and found the couple looking after Sam.

"How are you? I heard you had a scrape with Adam." Bobby said. Dean tasted bile.

"Yeah. He seems to get more muscle every time I see him." Dean chuckled, as if he were simply talking about a brother who would occasionally visit him and not some raging anti-omega rights activist. Bobby nodded.

"How's the stab wound?" The alpha asked. The omega absentmindedly placed a hand over the healing wound on his abdomen from where he'd been skewered.

"It's... better." He replied. "I met a good alpha while I was captured. His name is Castiel and he's pretty cool. He doesn't seem to be for violence and he treats me like a normal person." 

"Yeah?" Bobby says, a sparkle in his eyes. Dean's heart bled a little as he imagined that Bobby was reminiscing about how Ellen would smile and how she would mother just about anyone. How she'd hum while baking and how she'd drop kick you for tasting her pie before she'd served it. 

Dean wanted something like that. He wanted someone who made his eyes twinkle. He wanted someone who'd be a parent to his child or children. He wanted someone who could be just as fierce as they were sweet. And every time he yearned for those things his mind would fill with images of Castiel's blue eyes.

"Do you love this, Castiel?" Bobby asks, a hint of a smile on his face. He seemed interested in hearing Dean's reply. The omega bit his lip. He wasn't in love with Castiel, was he? He felt dizzy in his presence and always thought about him. But does he love him?

"Maybe. I think it's best for me to not think things like that right now. Lucifer and Michael have captured him for helping me escape. He's probably dead." Dean grumbled. Immediately the gleam in Bobby's eyes dulled and he frowned. 

"Well, you should rest. At least take a nap." Bobby insisted. The alpha poked and prodded until finally Dean relented and agreed to take a nap.

***

Another two weeks had passed before the omega's gained a small victory. Dean had been bothering Bela in the clinic when Sam came barreling in, huffing and puffing. Dean and Bela gave him a bewildered look as Sam gained back his breath and grinned.

"We caught Lucifer!"

That had Dean running. He stampeded through the halls, Sam hot on his heels. The two navigated the winding halls of the base until they stopped in front of a door. Dean impatiently pushed the door open, scrambling into the holding cell where Lucifer sat centre stage in all his assholishness glory.

Sam swallowed cautiously, glancing in his brother's direction. Dean stood still, his muscles taut and nostrils flaring. Dean growled, glaring at the unperturbed alpha.

"Where is he?" The omega managed, slamming his hands down onto the steel table that Lucifer was currently shackled to. The alpha quieted a brow and blinked disinterestedly at Dean.

"I haven't the slightest I—" Lucifer became nonplussed when Dean cut him of, his fist balling up in the front of the alpha's shirt. Sam stood to the side, frowning. Never had he seen Dean so violent and irrational. The omega had always seemed to handle these sorts of things with a professional cool.

"I won't say it again," Dean ground out, shaking the alpha around, "where's Castiel?" Lucifer' face morphed from surprise to a cheshire cat grin at that.

"Would you look at that? You're so obsessed and involved with my sorry excuse for a brother that you are shamelessly expressing how much you like him. And so the plot thickens. Now, tell me, how did Castiel manage to reduce you to a tame dog?" Lucifer probed. Dean's hand faltered and Lucifer was able to pull away from his grip before tilting his head up, his breath fanning out on Dean's ear. "Did he shove his cock in you only for you to realise that that's what you were made for. Did he show you that you're nothing but a slut that has to come to an alpha's beck and call and provide us with heirs?"

Dean recoiled as if he'd been burnt. He glared at Lucifer with disgust and disdain and before Sam could grasp what was happening, the omega was swinging. Dean's fist connected with his brow bone, causing the alpha to make an uncharacteristic yelp. Lucifer snarled and blinked his eye furiously before yanking at his bindings. He looked between Sam and Dean like an animal that's been backed into a corner. 

Sam had to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat. He wasn't sure what to do, hell he had no clue what Dean was doing. By the looks of it, the omega's punch had popped a blood vessel in the alpha's eye.

"Where. Is. He?" Dean said in deadly calm voice, making sure to put emphasis on each word.

"Even if I told you, you'd never be able to save him. My family would destroy you all." Lucifer spat.

"Just spit it out." Sam interjected before Dean could make another hit.

"He's in the dollhouse. It's a special part of my family's manor where we house omega's we don't have time for or are just a hassle to keep around." Lucifer said defeatedly. Something flickered in his eyes that made Sam shiver. It was nothing he expected to see in Lucifer of all people.

"Your lack of respect for omegas is disgusting. Your whole family is fucked up. What makes you think you can just walk all over us?" Dean yells in anguish, eyes tearing up.

"Don't you think I know they're terrible!" Lucifer shouts, making the omega and beta freeze up. They were shell shocked but not enough to notice the alpha visibly shrink away and glare at the brothers. Lucifer bad mouthing his family was the last thing they had expected.

"What?" Sam manages. Lucifer lets out a cold bitter chuckle and throws his head back as the chuckle bubbles into a maniacal cackle. Dean thought he'd have to be insane.

"I've only been their little experiment for god knows how long. News flash! I'm not exactly the favourite child. I'm only tolerated because I'm one of the only alpha children who won't sympathise with you lowlifes. I don't care what they do to me but I could never be one of you." The alpha says with a low hiss. 

"Dean, let's go." Sam says almost immediately. He makes a move for his brother, wrapping a hand around the omega's arm. Dean hesitates, his eyes lingering on Lucifer for a moment longer before he followed Sam out of the holding cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I hope the ending didn't freak y'all out to much. Also sorry for all the time skips— seems a bit lazy, huh? Again, I'd just like to thank all of you guys who have bared with me for these past few months (my updates take forever I know, lol) and I hope you continue to stick along for the ride. Thank you guys so much! Your kind words always encourage me to forge on so don't be afraid to leave comments with feedback or critique (or heck, just say hi). Until next time then :)


End file.
